Anonymous
by Navigate Me
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is? Slightly longer summary inside !
1. Introducing Yuki san

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Navigate Me.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

This is dedicated to my friend whose birthday was in September. She doesn't mind homosexuality, but says she isn't really into the whole yaoi scene. Hopefully, I can change that ;D

And this fic is for you Shizaya fans out there~! c:

A/N: I accidentally replaced chapter one, which was Izaya's POV with this. Because I forgot to save my Izaya chap, I have to rewrite it. This story will go into hiatus for a while until then. I am very very very sorry you guys! I know this sounds dumb, but I kinda cried because I worked so hard D':

So please, forgive me! I'll try my hardest to fix things DDD:

* * *

I hate violence.

I really do.

But sometimes, there are times where I want to smash someone's face against a wall. Times where I want to hit them in the face with a vending machine. Times where I just plain want to hurt someone.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't go around inflicting pain onto random people because I get some sick kick out of it.

_Hell_ no.

But when I do end up hurting someone, it's because they deserve it. Whether they are bullies at school picking on other students, creepers I pass by trying to mug or rape someone on the streets, or just plain anyone who hurts innocent people, well…

I'll tell you this.

Their.

Head.

Is.

_Mine_.

Although most people would hate having this monstrous strength I possess, I'm actually glad to have it.

Why?

Because if anyone else were to have it, someone morally corrupted, who knows what they would do with it? Who knows what would happen if anyone else was born with my strength instead of me?

At least with me, I don't abuse it. I put it to good use.

And by good use, I mean kick anyone's ass that either pisses me off, gets in my way, or brings pain to others.

God only knows what would happen if someone as sick-minded, corrupted, and sadistic as Izaya.

Orihara Izaya.

Now let me tell you a few things about the degenerate before I go any further.

Izaya, in my opinion, is the kind of guy you want to punch in the face. The type of person that you just want to grab, and throw in front of a moving train. Orihara Izaya is a skinny, dark haired flea, with eyes that, in the right light, give off a red and devilish glow.

He walks around the school and all of Ikebukuro and for some strange reason, nothing but chaos seems to follow him. And despite all of the trouble he's caused within a month of being here, girls are already willingly throwing themselves at him.

It's disgusting really.

Who in the right mind could ever be attracted to someone like him?

Just the other day, when my teacher was going through my desk for inspection, I was caught with porn stuffed in my desk.

It pissed me off! I tried to tell my teacher I didn't know how it all got there, which was true, and I was sent to the principal's office.

And on the way to the office, I walked by Izaya.

He asked me, "Did you like the pictures I left for you?"

And as if reflex, I raised my fist to hit him. As I swung at his head, he dodged and I hit the window. With broken shards of glass in my hand, I plucked them all out and continued my walk to the office.

Dumb bastard got me sent home for the rest of the day yesterday!

I swear…

I can _never_ get a break around here anymore with that flea around!

And stupid Shinra just _had_ to introduce me to him.

Kishitani Shinra. The smartass who I usually mistake as an idiotic, overactive teenage boy. He is well… overactive, hyper, happy, and always smiling. We've been friends since we were kids and ever since, he's had some strange, and I do mean strange, obsession with my inhuman strength.

But anyways, despite being one of the brightest people to _ever_ attend Raira, introducing me to Izaya is like throwing gasoline into a burning house.

Real fucking stupid.

At first, I was ok with the douche bag. I thought hey, why not make friends with him? He's new and it must suck to not know anyone.

So being the friendly person I am, or can be at least, I walked from the soccer field towards him and Shinra.

And that's where at began to crumble.

5 minutes or so after meeting him, we practically tried to kill one another. Out of nowhere, he took out his knife and cut my chest and he was left unscathed.

It just pissed me off even more.

I wasn't pissed off because he left such a fucking deep cut. Pfft, that was nothing. If I haven't mentioned already, I have an extremely high tolerance towards pain and well… I could get hit by a bus and not give a flying fuck.

Well anyways, class has just ended for the day and luckily, I wasn't expelled for the rest of the week after that little 'prank' the flea pulled off. Ugh, I swear he's the _only_ person I'd enjoy hurting without a reason.

Oh wait—I take it back. I _do_ have a reason. Or should I say _reasons_.

But I'll save you the trouble and time by summing it up in 7 words.

He. _Purposely_. And. _Constantly_. Pisses. Me. Off.

"Shizuo!"

Turning my head towards the door, I see a certain glasses wearing brunette.

Smiling, Shinra walks over to me.

"Hi." I greet the happy teen.

I watch, still in my seat, as Shinra looks around the class room. After cocking his head from left to right, he says rather curiously, "Ne, Shizuo. Why are you still here? School's over."

Quickly, I do the same and notice there's only the teacher, a group of 4 or so of my female classmates, and a few boys left.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I just kinda got caught up thinking." I say.

He gives me a skeptical look before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my seat. Quickly, I grab my school bag and try to keep up with his steps. Walking down the hallway, with him still pulling on my arm, he abruptly stops. Trying my hardest not to bump into him, I brake on my heels.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry! Just thought we should go visit Dotachiin." Shinra says as he releases my arm to rub the back of his neck.

"'Dotachiin?'" I ask curiously. With one hand holding my school bag, I stuff my other into the pocket of my school pants. "You mean Kyohei?"

"Yepp!"

"Why do you call him 'Dotachiin?' Doesn't it piss him off when you do?" I ask as we make our way down the hall towards the exit.

As we pass by a few girls, I can feel their eyes glued to my body like I'm a piece of meat. Ignoring a group of second years ogling me, I smile at the group of juniors walking past uus. Some of them blush surprised, and the other few smile back.

Now walking past them, I can hear them whispering rather loudly amongst one another.

_"Did you see that? Shizuo just smiled at us!"_

_"He's so hot!"_

_"Oh I know right?"_

I can't help but feel a little nice being called attractive. Well… 'Hot'. But still, it's always nice to hear stuff like that, you know?

Although, I can't say I find myself 'hot.'

It's weird. I look at myself in the mirror and I just see me. Normal, amber eyed, dyed blonde hair me. Whereas the girls here see me as much more.

Turning the corner towards the school's doors, I notice Shinra still going straight. Confused, I stop, turn back, and follow him. "Where are you going? I thought we were going to visit Kyohei!"

"I'll catch up with you! I forgot I had to help tutor some of the first years with their homework!" He says.

"Then what do I do?"

"Uhm... I know! Come into the class, and take this quiz on the computer in the class room!"

"Quiz?"

A few minutes went by and he explained to me what he was talking about. Apparently the school is holding some dating site for the students in the school. Since there's a festival coming up, the thought they'd try to play Cupid and match us up with random students.

At first I thought it was stupid then… wait, I'm not going anywhere with this. I _still_ think this is stupid.

But since it's Shinra, he annoyed me into it.

Sitting at the teacher's desk after Shinra asked permission for me to use it, even though I really wish he didn't, it asks me what I would like my user name to be.

A user name?

Uh…

"Shinra!" I call from the teacher's desk. After pointing at a few things on a student's paper, he talks for a bit and makes his way over to me.

"Are you done already?"

"I need help with a name."

"You mean you still haven't thought of one yet?"

"I haven't, can you think of one for me?"

Walking over behind the desk and standing next to me, he starts typing.

"Yuki?" I ask him curiously.

"Yepp! And look, it hasn't been taken yet!"

"You've got to be kidding, that's such a girly name!" I tell him.

When you think of the name 'Yuki,' the first thing that comes to mind is _not_ an image of me. No. What does come into mind is a picture of that girl Namie from the class next door or a picture of a pretty boy.

And if you haven't noticed, I'm not Namie nor am I a pretty boy.

"Who cares? Besides, if you don't want people to know it's you, this is the perfect name for you to use!"

... He has a point.

Sighing I give up. "Fine."

"K, when you're done, we'll both go over to the hospital. I'm pretty sure I'll be done helping everyone but until then, I still have to tutor." He says as he walks back. Looking at the students at the desk, there are around 12 of them. A good number of them are boys and 3 or so are girls.

Now onto the quiz.

The quiz is like any other quiz out there. It asks me about the things I like and dislike, things I like to do, and all that stuff. When the questions would switch from multiple choice to questions that actually ask me to type, I feel like groaning.

Everything would just be easier if it were all just multiple choice!

But then again… if it was just multiple choice all the way, who knows who I'd be stuck with?

Now with only 4 questions left, I check the time. I've only been on the computer for 10 minutes.

To be honest, I've kind of just sped through the entire thing. The only things that took me long were the parts that needed me to type. They were the only ones I put thought into really.

'What year are you in?

A) Freshmen/First year.  
B) Sophomore/Second year.  
C) Junior/Third year.  
**D) Senior/Forth year.**

Would you like to meet someone in:

**A) ****The same grade/year as me.  
**B) Doesn't matter.  
C) Someone younger.  
D) Someone older.'

Although I believe in the saying 'age is just a number,' I don't really think that quote applies to me. Sure it may work for others, just not me.

'Your gender?

**A) ****Boy.  
**B) Girl.

Which gender appeals to you?

A) Male.  
B) Female.  
C) Both/Doesn't matter.'

At first, I thought of clicking the thing that says 'female.' But after thinking about it, I never really had a sexual preference before. If I like someone, it would be for who they are on the inside. For their personality and who they are as a person, not because they are a boy or girl, right? So gender shouldn't really be the final decision, right? Right?

Fuck it, I might as well.

After clicking C, the screen takes me to a page with my matches and apparently, I have none.

Reading the black font, it tells me I'll have to wait a while. It says not many people are signed up and I should check for matches later.

Oh well.

Sitting there for 5 minutes, I wait impatiently for Shinra to finish tutoring. A minute soon starts to feel like a month and I can't fucking take it.

Grabbing my bag, I click the little thing in the corner that says 'sign out', and I turn off the computer. Walking around the desk, I make my way to the door. As I reach for the door knob, I hear Shinra calling after me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check up on Kyohei, I finished that stupid quiz and I'm getting bored waiting for you."

"But I thought we were going together! Best friends since preschool—"

"Stop whining. Just text me when you get to the hospital ok? Besides, Kyohei's probably lonely having to stay in the hospital all by himself—"

"Gee, I wonder who put him there in the first place—"

"Do you want to die?" I growl at him before he bows and apologizes.

Seriously, it wasn't my fault he was put there. It was his fault for trying to stop me and Izaya from fighting. Although… I can't help but respect him for it.

He took a desk to the stomach like a man.

And a desk thrown by _me_ at that.

As I turn the corner towards the school door's that exit into the front yard, I see a certain little flea and Namie walking.

Pretending that I don't notice him, I stuff my hand into my pocket as the other holds my school bag.

"Ne, did you see the new comedy out, Namie-chan?"

God I hate his voice.

"You mean the one staring Hanejima Yuuhei?"

At that, I shift my eyes in their direction but keep my head straight ahead.

"No I haven't." Namie said. "Why? Is it good?"

"To be honest, it really sucked. Hanejima Yuuhei is nothing but a talentless hack who has _no_ right to call himself an actor."

Feeling my anger raise to an extreme level, I swing my fist at him as I past him. Unfortunately, he dodged and my other hand hit the window once again.

Damnit! Oh well, now I can say I've punch a window with both hands. Although it's not like that's something to actually be proud of.

As I turn to face him, I watch as he sticks his tongue out at me mockingly.

Angrily, I run after him and so starts this little game of cat and mouse. Ugh. If only this mouse didn't run like a fucking race horse and had the reflex of a fictional ninja, this game would've ended _weeks_ ago.

Now running after him on the streets of Ikebukuro, I yell after him.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!"

* * *

Tell me whatcha think? :3


	2. Introducing Kanra san

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Navigate Me.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

This is dedicated to my friend whose birthday was in September. She doesn't mind homosexuality, but says she isn't really into the whole yaoi scene. Hopefully, I can change that ;D

And this fic is for you Shizaya fans out there~! c:

Btw, hi husband :3

This is the original chapter that I accidentally deleted -.-

THANK YOU SO MUCH BANI. I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW, I DON'T EVEN.

* * *

Raira.

What a pitiful excuse for a school.

I can't say I hate the school because really, I don't. Class is easy for most of the time, the teachers are understanding and nice to me despite all the chaos that follows me, and everyday always has at least one interesting thing about it.

For instance, take yesterday. Yesterday, I printed a bunch of nude photos of women from some porn site and placed them in a certain protozoan's desk.

Oh, but what made this so interesting is that it was the day of our class's desk inspections. Apparently once every month, teachers would randomly call for one and look through each student's desk to make sure everything is in order. You know, no drugs, guns, and of course, no pornographic magazines and pictures.

So when I walked by the office and heard our teacher talking to the other teachers about how he would be having one, you could already imagine how happy I was when this little prank came into mind.

The look on Shizuo's face when he was caught with all that porn in his desk…

Priceless!

For the few who do not know Heiwajima Shizuo, here a few things you should know about him:

He is 6 feet tall senior, dyed blonde hair, and has the strength to take on a fucking tank. But that extreme strength is only used when provoked. Academically, the idiot isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Shizuo is also known by the female population here as 'attractive' but he doesn't seem to be affected by any of their advances. Other than that, there isn't a lot to be said about him.

Now back to the school itself, there really isn't anything special about it. It's just your average japanese high school. To be honest, I don't know why I even attend the school in the first place. I don't know why Shinra still goes to Raira either! Both he and I can drop out, and still make it with our brains.

Ah, Kishitani Shinra. The air headed genius of the senior class. Although I wouldn't quite call myself the social type, me and him are on pretty good terms. One might even call us 'friends.' Hell, I call him one.

Ever since my first day here, which was a month ago, he's always been with me. He's kind of like my little partner of crime who sometimes gets me out of trouble. Because the staff here seems to really like him, he's usually able to talk them out of expelling me or giving me wretched detention. Hah, it was because of Shinra that I met that neanderthal Shizuo.

Now Shinra maybe one of the smartest people I have ever met, and the same most likely goes for the teachers, but I can guarantee one of the dumbest things he has ever done was introduce me to Shizuo. Because he is friends with him, he thought that he was able to get the both of us to be friends too.

Instead of getting along with Shizuo like he had hoped, we practically tried to kill each other the moment we saw each other. Within the first 5 minutes, I had left a deep cut in the blonde's chest and he… did nothing to me.

Like always, I came out on top.

But now, around 30 days after that incident, nothing has changed much. The only thing that has changed is Kyohei. At first he thought we'd end up friends because he and Shizuo apparently use to fight when they first met. Then a month went by, and Kyohei befriended the blonde war machine. But just 20 days ago or so, he tried to step in between me and Shizuo to try and stop us both from hurting each other.

Poor Kyohei. He took a desk to the stomach for me. He was even sent to the hospital because of me.

Hmm… he's been there for 3 weeks now. I should probably go visit him after school today and thank him for it.

"Izaya?"

"Yeah?" I say sitting at my desk across a rather annoyed looking Namie. Beside her is Shinra eating a bento box, prepared by Celty, happily.

"So are you going to sign up for that match maker thing?" Shinra asks after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"'Match maker?'" I repeat curiously.

"Since there's a summer festival coming up, which is just students wandering the hall from class to class, the teachers thought they'd set up some website with a questionnaire for us to take. You answer each question and it gives you a list of your top 10 matches from the entire school."

"So it'll just say, for example, 'Yagiri Namie is 3rd most compatible with you?'" I ask curiously.

"Well no," Namie chimes in. "When you sign up for the site, you have to create a screen name that doesn't give away who you really are."

"What if I make mine 'Orihara Izaya,' and have people believe it's really someone else using my name?" I say back smugly.

Namie gives me a look before slapping the side of my head not so gently, "Stupid!"

"This is stupid!" I say back. "You didn't have to hit me you know, Namie-chan."

"For example, it would say 'Hakano Kyora is most compatible with you,'" Shinra says nonchalantly as I rub the part of my head where Namie hit. "And after that, it's up to you to figure out who they are. Apparently, the site is open for the entire school year in case students want to talk to each other and arrange dates."

This really is stupid.

Not to sound full of myself, but within this past month or so of being here, I already know more than a handful of girls here want me. Screw that site; I have a 95% chance with any girl in this school.

4% of that 5% are the girls who like other girls, and the ones who don't know who I am. Even some girls in relationships at the moment would drop what's-his-face for me are in that 95%.

Oh, and the other 1% that doesn't want me is Namie.

"Namie-chan, are you signed up for it?" I ask curiously as Shinra finishes his lunch.

"Yeah. This annoying, glasses wearing, pain bugged me into it." She said, motioning to the brunette next to her.

Pouting noticeably, he said, "That's not nice! Besides, you don't have to actually meet your matches!"

"Izaya, are you going to sign up for it?" Namie asks, completely ignoring Shinra.

"Well it depends, it sounds amusing." I say "But is there any other way of finding out who I'm matched with?"

"You either have to meet them or have them tell you who they are, I guess." Shinra says.

"This is really stupid."

"Come on Izaya-kun! It'll be fun!"

"As much as I love humans, I can't merely match myself with one."

"Why?"

"Because I love the human race as a whole. Not individually." I say simply.

"Well here's a chance to see if you're capable of loving one human over everyone else." Namie retaliates. "Come on Izaya! I'm signed up, so that means you will be too!"

I smirk, "Oh and what if I'm not?"

"I'm keeping this." She says as she holds my beloved pocket knife.

My eyes widen, "You wouldn't."

"Izaya, can you swim?"

"No..."

"Then I guess me and your little knife are going to be taking a little swim—"

"Fine! Sign me up, now will you give me my knife back?"

Smiling triumphantly, she crosses her arms and leans back into her chair. "Not until I see you're actually signed up. Besides, it's just a knife—"

"It's like an arm to me, I need it."

As Shinra sits and watches us talk, Namie says, "Don't worry. When you really are signed up, I'll give it to you."

Holding back the urge to call her a vapid bitch who shouldn't take things that aren't her's, I stick my hands into my pockets. One of the things I love about this school is that not once have I worn the stupid uniform here. What makes it ever better is that the teacher haven't even said anything about it!

Sweet, right?

"Fine!" I say. Mumbling under my breath, I say, "Bitch…"

"I heard that."

"Heard what?"

After giving me a skeptical look, the bell rings and lunch is over. Soon, students walk into the class and Namie and Shinra take their seats; Shinra in front of me, and Namie at her desk next to me. 5 or so minutes go by, and everyone is seated and our teacher walks in. "Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Takeda-sensei." We all say haphazardly. The only way to describe our voices as we greet our teacher is 'dead.' Like we all don't want to be here, which actually, isn't that far from the truth.

Sitting in the last row, in the far corner, next to the window, I rest my chin on my hand. With my eyes looking out the window, I sigh.

I can't wait for class to end.

Sitting at my desk, in the loft my parents were so kind enough to rent for me, I type in the school's website. From there, I click the little icon that says 'Raira's match maker!'

School had ended around 4 hours ago, and I arrived home just 10 minutes ago. The reason why I arrived just now is because on the way home, I ran into a certain blonde with the power of 50 raging elephants.

As I walked past him, I blatantly told Namie, who was with me at the time, how bad of an actor Hanejima Yuuhei is. Taking after my informant parents, I know a great deal of information. And I know enough about Shizuo to tell you that he is brothers with the one and only Hanejima Yuuhei, whose real name is Heiwajima Kasuka.

So after calling his brother a 'talentless hack,' I dodged a punch thrown by Shizuo, stuck my tongue at him, and ran. It was so much fun making him angry! Like throwing rocks at a wild animal. After running out of the school, I decided to run around the city for a while instead of going home right after. Waiting for him at the end of the street so he'd be able to run after me, the little game of cat and mouse we've developed begun. On and on, I ran until I lost him somewhere near the Russian Sushi place.

Now entering the required information, it asks me what I would like my user name to be. Hmm…

Shrugging, I type in 'Kanra'.

Not the most unique user name in the world but it works.

Clicking on a little icon that says 'Summer Festival Compatibility Quiz', the first question pops up. After answering, the styles of questions changes. Some are multiple choice, whereas others leave a space for me to give my own opinions and thoughts.

Now with only 4 more questions,

'What year are you in?'

A) Freshmen/First year.  
B) Sophomore/Second year.  
C) Junior/Third year.  
D) Senior/Forth year.'

'Would you like to meet someone in:

A) The same grade/year as me.  
B) Doesn't matter.  
C) Someone younger.  
D) Someone older.'

This question is actually quite easy. I am not interested in meeting any freshmen, 4 years younger than me, romantically. As much as I love humans, if I had to pick just one to be with, I don't want to date someone more than a year younger than me. Seriously, that would be like dating Mairu and Kururi, my younger sisters. Fucking disgusting.

Now I am asked about my gender. Well, considering the fact my chest is completely flat, my voice is too deep to be that of a teenage girl's and I have a penis, I guess this makes me a boy. After clicking male, the last question appears.

'Which gender appeals to you?

A) Male.  
B) Female.  
C) Both/Doesn't matter.'

To be honest, I'm not really sure what to put. I've never really thought about my sexual preference before. I find some males as attractive as females. And sometimes at night, when I'm 'in the mood', I fantasize about men. Heh, so I guess that answers that.

Besides, I'm only doing this to get my knife back.

After I click C, the questionnaire sends me to the page with my results.

'Kanra-san's top 10 matches:

1) Yuki-san.  
2) Bakyura-san.  
3) Saika-san.  
4) Karakara-san.  
5) Yumika Rika-san.  
6) Kyoya Jikino-san.  
7) Haru Haru-san.  
8) Usagi-san.  
9) Kaito-san.  
10) Kamiya-san'

Copying the results and printing them, I know that by showing Namie the results, she'll know I actually did sign up. And as a bonus, I actually took a quiz. As my printer turns on and prints the results, I stare at my screen. 'Yuki-san'?

Unlike the other names on the list where I can tell exactly, without a doubt, which is a boy and which is a girl, this one is different. Because I've met some from both genders with the name 'Yuki', I'm left guessing whether or not this so called' Yuki-san' is a boy or girl.

Still staring at the screen, I fall back into my chair and sigh. It's not that I'm actually all that interested in meeting him or her but still...

Boy or girl, I hope that he or she is at least attractive.


	3. Impossible

**Title: **Anonymous.  
**Author:** Navigate Me.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

This is dedicated to my friend whose birthday was in September. She doesn't mind homosexuality, but says she isn't really into the whole yaoi scene. Hopefully, I can change that ;D

And this fic is for you Shizaya fans out there~! c:

A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVORITES! KEEP 'EM COMING! AND YOU GUYS ROCK :3 Sorry for the mistakes and this chapter was originally longer, but it seemed like a better idea to keep Izaya and Shizuo's POV's in individual chapters... for now ;). That and this was suuuuuper long when they were combined -.- Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Shizuo!"

As I walk into the hospital room, I give Shinra an apologetical look.

"Where were you! I've been here with Dotachiin—"

"That's _not_ my name!"

"—Waiting for you for hours! And what happened to you! Your hand's bleeding!"

Taking a seat next to Shinra beside Kyohei's bed, I explain what had happened after school. As I told the both of them how that flea insulted Kasuka's acting skills, I started to feel myself grow angry.

Whether or not Izaya knows that Kasuka is my brother, and that talking about him hits a _way_ too close to home, just thinking about it pisses me off.

Now, as I tell the both of them how I punched, missed, broke, and hit a window, I notice Shinra start to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I ask curiously. He seems slightly happier than normal.

"Nothing. It's just that, you're always hurting yourself and you never seem to notice or care. It's like when we were younger."

"It was just a window, nothing wrong." I reply.

Suddenly, Shinra grabs my wrist and holds up my bloody hand. The sudden movement takes me by surprise, "What the—What are you doing!"

"'Nothing wrong?' You have shards of _glass_ in your knuckles." He says holding my hand in my face.

Thanks Shinra.

I'm not blind, damnit!

"So?"

Shaking his head with an amused smile, he gets up and walks over to one of the drawers next to Kyohei's bed. Confused, I ask him what he's doing. Giving me a bright smile, he says, "Just getting some gauze for you."

As he rummages through the cupboard, Kyohei turns his head to face me.

Damnit! With my eye locked onto him, I feel my stomach turn uncomfortably.

Ever since the desk incident, I've been feeling guilty as fuck. Kyohei's actually a very close friend of mine and it makes me feel terrible that he's been here for 3 weeks because of _me_.

I'm surprised he isn't mad at me. After all, I threw a fucking _desk_ at him.

With a grin, he says, "So how have you been?"

Leaning back into my chair slightly, I reply. "Good, with the occasional pissed off attitude. What about you?"

"Izaya?"

"God damn, fucking flea."

With a slight chuckle, he continues. "Anyways, I'm doing fine. But I'll be in here for another week or 2."

"Sorry about that…" I say with a nervous chuckle.

With my peripheral, I notice Shinra walking back towards me with the gauze in his hands.

If I haven't told you already, Shinra's got the IQ of a fucking genius. This one time in grade school, I remember him beating the CPU on the computer whenever we'd play games.

I know it may not sound like that big of a deal, but do remember that was when we were _5._

"Shouldn't you ask before you use that?" I ask.

"It's fine, I'll just say I used it on Dotachiin."

"My name is Ki-yo-hei." Our friend replies. Saying his name, he pronounces it slowly and carefully hoping Shinra would catch on.

"Sure there, _Dotachiin_."

"Kyohei, damnit!"

Taking my wounded and un-gauzed hand, he slowly picks out the shards of glass before he starts wrapping the white cloth like thing around my knuckles. Quickly inspecting my hand, making sure there is no more little shards, he starts bandaging me up.

Hah. This is like that time I tried to punch Izaya and hit the window… just the other day.

I don't get why he's fixing me up. I get into this kind of shit all the time. Besides, a bloody hand is nothing in comparison to other things that have happened in the past.

"So, do you remember your matches?" He says after wrapping the gauze around once before going around once more.

"'Matches?'" Kyohei asks curiously from his spot on the bed a foot from us.

"Apparently," I start "There's some dating feature on the school's website. Students go on, take a quiz, stuff happens, and it tells you who your matches are. It's stupid, trust me." I finish with a faint yawn.

After running around all over Ikebukuro after that flea, who runs _way_ faster than the average teenager, I feel myself grow tired.

Seriously, he runs like a freaking cheetah. That _cannot_ be normal.

Then again… that is coming from a 17 year old teenage male who can _throw_ a car across a football field.

Shaking my head, I tell him that not enough people were signed up, which in the end, lead to me not having any matches.

"Really?" Shinra asks as he finishes wrapping up my hand.

"Yepp."

"Here." Shinra says as he reaches into his school bag. Pulling out a dark laptop, he places it on my lap and turns it on.

To tell you the truth, I'm not surprised he carries this around with him.

… No, not because he's a nerd, which he actually is true. But still. The reson is because last year, I remember him always typing away on this thing and sending mushy, lovey-dovey emails to Celty during class.

Since he's _such_ a smart ass, he always finished assignments at an abnormal speed and spent the rest of class talking to Celty via internet.

"Come on, go check!" He says happily before pushing up his glasses. "Oh and try not to move your fingers too much, I can already see that some of your fingers are close to being dislocated. Even the slightest—"

"You're asking me to check my matches, which involves typing, _without_ using my fingers." I say back. "How would that even work?"

"Whatever, just go check!" He says eagerly. Why is he so worked up about it? Besides, they are _my_ results.

Shaking my head, I tell him it's fine and that I'll check later when I get home. Immediately, he refuses saying he wants to see who I am matched with. Although that statement is flawed since everyone has to have a screen name which makes it almost impossible, I keep it to myself.

Fuck. The one time I have a smart ass comment, and I'm keeping it to myself.

I hope you're fucking thankful, Shinra.

But to be honest, I'm actually really, really curious to see who my matches are. Pressing the correct buttons on the keyboard, I enter the school's website and log into the match maker. As stupid as this is, can you blame me? This is like getting a box and being told to never open it. It makes you curious as fuck.

Using the space below the keyboard for my finger to guide the white little arrow, I quickly click the thing that says 'My Matches' with Shinra staring at the screen excited.

For a few seconds the screen loads and a list of 10 screen names pops up.

'Yuki-san's top 10 matches:'

I flinch annoyed at the name. I can't believe I actually went with that name. And whether or not people will know that's me, it stills feels terribly degrading.

Anyways the list reads:

1) Kanra-san.  
2) Ayumi-san.  
3) Kaname-san.  
4) Bakyura-san.  
5) Kira-san.  
6) Watashi-san.  
7) Jishin Karako-san.  
8) Hatsune-san.  
9) Kagamine-san.  
10) Kaito-san.

"Kanra-san?" Shinra says, curiously.

"Can I see?" Kyohei asks before Shinra takes his laptop and places it on our injured friend's lap.

'Kanra-san?'

Well, isn't that unique. Actually, it's a pretty uncommon name around here. And frankly, I don't think I've ever met anyone with anything remotely close to that. 'Kanra'… wait, is that a boy or girl? Although I don't really care about gender since it's what's on the inside that counts, I guess, I can't help but wonder, you know?

"Who's 'Kanra-san?'" Kyohei asks curiously looking at me.

Instead of replying, I shoot him a look.

Out of all people to ask in this world, it really isn't a smart idea asking _me_.

"What do you think, Shinra?" Kyohei asks him.

"I dunno." He says. "Well whoever that is, would you be willing to meet 'Kanra,' Shizuo?"

That's easy.

"Depends." I say simply. Which is true. It depends whether or not I like this person.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it depends on who 'Kanra' really is."

"So what if it's, let's say, Izaya—"

"I'd rip his throat out." I say, cutting him off.

My God Shinra, if that stupid little flea is my number 1, I swear I might tear this town into shreds. Me? Compatible with him? The fuck! Saying I am anything like him, which is annoying, devious, and terribly mischievous, is the worst thing you can say to me; other than insulting Kasuka because I will swear if you do, I'll smash your face in.

Ugh! Saying I share any personal traits like him is fucking insulting.

But then again, the chances of it being him are the chances of flipping a coin, and having it land on its side.

In other words, it just can't happen.

After that, Shinra began talking a mile a minute with me and Kyohei trying our best to follow. But let's be honest, he talks faster than he runs.

Then again… running laps in gym was never his forte. Occasionally, Kyohei and I would contribute and talk. But for the most part, I kept my mouth shut. At some point, I was surprised with Kyohei. He was actually talking. Usually, well—before ending up here, he keeps to himself a lot of the time and only talks when needed.

I guess he's just tired of being cooped up in here by himself.

Soon, the minutes turn to hours, and Shinra and I are forced to leave Kyohei for the night.

As I walk out of the hospital, I wave good bye to my brunette friend as he walks the other way.

Hmm...

Kanra.

... Izaya?

Hah.

Once again, the chances of it being him would be like flipping a coin, and having the coin land on it's side.

Impossible.

* * *

I sigh tiredly as I rub my eyes at a place I'd like to call 'home'.

Thinking back, for a long time now, I've lived by myself in a tiny one room apartment. The fact that I live alone doesn't bother me since I like my privacy. And since I like to keep things simple, I don't mind the size of this place.

Since Kasuka became all famous and stuff, he actually pays rent and paid for everything in here for me.

I tried to convince him not to saying I'd get a job. Sadly, he didn't buy into it. Hence this apartment and everything in it.

Oh, and since anything from him is special to me, I've been trying my hardest not to break anything here.

But I'll admit, it's been pretty tough. Just yesterday, I almost chucked my TV out the window. That fucking flea just _had_ to go insult Kasuka's acting! If you don't like his acting, then I'd like to see _you_ star in a fucking movie.

Hah. _Then_ we'll see who the real 'talentless hack' is.

Walking out of my room in my boxers, I tiredly move towards my fridge. It is currently around 3 in the morning and I can't sleep. I don't know why and it's _really_ pissing me off. There's school tomorrow... well, later, damnit!

I need some rest! Ugh!

Reaching forwards, I grab the handle of my fridge and open it. The cold air greets me and I yawn unaffected.

Hmm… why do I not have any water bottles in here? Fuck.

Oh well.

With a shrug, I grab a little bottle of milk and chug it.

Man, I really love this stuff. Milk also holds sort of a sentimental kind of thing to me too. For as long as I can remember, Kasuka's always given me milk to drink whenever I was angry, sad, sick, and just plain whenever he had the chance. And everytime, I always felt better.

Also, he believed that if I kept drinking that stuff, I'd stop breaking my bones each time I used my 'monstrous' strength.

Surprisngly, he was right. I haven't broken a bone since—well. Actually, I _have_, but I just don't feel any pain when I _do_ anymore.

When I'm done drinking, I dump the bottle somewhere on the counter and make my way back to my room. As I pass by my microwave, I check the time.

3:22AM.

I thought it was _just_ 3:00! Fuck!

Crawling into bed, I yawn and pull my sheets over my head. Angrily, I furrow my brows as I think about my day.

That.

Fucking.

Insignificant.

_Flea_.

Ugh. Calm down Shizuo, you need your rest. You do _not_ need to think about Izaya and the possiblity of him being your top match... wait. What? How did that thought get in there? Fuck Shinra! Thanks for that.

His face... Man I wish I could smash it.

After pushing him out of my thoughts and flipping him off mentally, I feel myself drift to sleep slowly and peacefully. Faintly, I can hear the sound of something buzzing.

It's my cell phone.

Oh my f—

"Shut up!" I groan.

_Buzz. Buzz._

"Ugghh…"

_Buzz. Buzz._

Reluctantly, I reach over to my phone on the ground next to my bed. Looking at my phone, I wince slightly at the bright light. After blinking to get use to my cell phone's light, I read the name of the caller.

'Heiwajima Kasuka'

Immediately, I accept the call and I hear his expressionless voice on the other end, "Hi, Shizuo."

"Hey, Kasuka."

"You sound tired, what time is it there?"

"It's around 3:30 in the morning." I say as I lie on my bed. "What time is it there?"

"Somewhere around lunch time." He says. "Sorry to be calling so early, I—"

"It's fine." I say sincerely. He's my brother. No matter _what_ I'm doing, there's _always_ time for him.

For an hour we talk, catch up and make sure the other is doing fine. Since he's just started a new movie, we haven't been able to call each other regularly. What with all the filming and what not.

Feeling myself start to fall asleep, I hear him speak. "Shizuo? Are you still there?"

With my eyes closed, I reply tiredly. "Yeah, just kinda tired. So, what were you saying?"

"Nothing really. These girls who were apparently the presidents of my Japan fan club resigned." He says, "If I remember correctly, their names were—"

"You know their names?" I interrupt him surprised. He has a _ton_ of fans. It's amazing he actually knows some of their names.

"Yeah. Their names are really unique and I can't seem to forget them; Mairu and Kururi, or something like that."

"Those names sure are… something?" I say. Those names aren't considered uncommon in Japan, but they sure are in _this_ part of Japan.

"Yepp."

"You upset over it or something?" I ask.

"No. I was just surprised I guess. They seemed like such huge fans from the site they created."

After that, I say good bye then hang up. Better to end the conversation then have me fall asleep and ignore him, right?

Before ending my call though, I glance at my digital clock.

4:51 AM.

Ugh.

I am _so_ late for school later.

* * *

Tell me what'cha think? :DDD


	4. Not In This Lifetime

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Navigate Me.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

For my friend and Shizaya fans out there! c:

* * *

With the list of my matches in my pocket, ready to give to Namie, I think quietly.

Yuki-san?

The other night, I thought about it and nothing came. I don't know why it's got to me, but I guess it's just that for once, I _don't_ know something. I'm so use to knowing every little detail, even down to the smallest piece of information, that not knowing this _one little_ thing is tearing me apart.

I'm not entirely sure, but as I thought about my matches, I couldn't help but wonder—'What if I was matched with Shizuo?'

The instant it crossed my mind, I laughed like a mad man.

Me and that waste of life, Shizuo?

That's like saying I'm best matched with an ape on steroids. _Please_. You must be insane.

The day we are matched with each other is the day Mairu and Kururi grow tired of Hanejima Yuuhei, which is well… not in this life time or the next.

And not even the one after _that_.

But then again, I highly doubt he signed up for it. His protozoan intellect probably prevented him from being able to use such advanced human technology. Akthough, even 5 year olds know how to use the internet.

Hah. What an idiot.

But if there is anything I hate _more_ than that protozoan, it's Tuesday.

Why?

Well, the answer is actually quite simple. Reason number 1 is because it's a sad reminder that the school week is _still_ starting. It is a reminder that there's still a _long_ way until Saturday. Reason number 2 is… well—I guess there's only one reason.

But that one reason still stands valid.

Tuesdays are basically like a smack to the face.

It's like the world's way at laughing at you saying 'Haha! You still have 4 days, including today, until the weekend!'

Ugh. If I could, I would rid the world of Tuesday and leave it with only 6 days and only 4 days of school.

But unfortunately, someone even as cunning as _me_, can't make that happen.

So here I am, sitting in class, on a Tuesday morning, at my desk waiting for class to start. Most of my classmates are here, with the exception of Shinra and Namie.

The only people I _don't_ mind interacting with, and they aren't here.

Just fucking _perfect_.

Quietly, I sigh and look over to the clock at the front of the class. 5 minutes to class.

Damnit Namie! I even have my stupid matches printed out to show you! Where the fuck are you, Namie? I _need_ my knife back, damnit! You too Shinra! You're the perfect student! You can't be late!

Where _are_ you guys?

Fuck it! I might as well leave. Not like it would matter anyways. Besides, I'm sure Shinra and Namie are helping out a teacher or something. I can always show her my list later.

Hmm... thinking about it, that actually doesn't sound that bad.

Pondering whether or not I should leave the class and show up 'late', I move on impulse. Sticking my hands into the pockets of my dark jeans, I get up from my desk, swalk out of the classroom, and head down the hallway.

The other day I found a small pocket knife, almost like the one Namie took, and decided to bring it with me today. I don't know why I even have a second one, but I'm glad I do.

It's kind of weird actually. Having a knife handy just makes me feel secure.

Without it, I feel like a fish out of water.

As I walk with an even pace, I notice a few girls staring at me awe struck. Some of them look like they are either freshmen or sophomore, whereas the majority are girls in my grade or in the one below.

Stupid freshmen, do they _honestly_ think they have a chance with a senior like _me_? Please, your boobs aren't even grown yet. Save it for someone else because I am obviously _not_ interested.

Although, they do seem like the type to be easily manipulated…

_Oh_? Is that a new little game I hear calling me?

Oh well, that will have to come later. Oddly enough, I can't think properly without my knife.

I know, even _Orihara Izaya_ has bad moments. Surprising, isn't it?

Walking past another group of girls, I put on my best smirk and wink at them. Almost immediately, they all squeal like pigs and blush as though they had returned from a sauna.

Heh.

I've got to say, it's _great_ to have this kind of power over people, especially girls. Just one look and they're practically as weak and as vulnerable as lamb to a slaughter. If I promised them a tiny, little peck on the cheek, they'd probably do anything I say.

And I do mean _anything_, if you know what I mean.

Now exiting the school, and walk off school grounds, I decide to take a little walk. Maybe, while I'm out here, I'll cause a little mayhem here and there then return for second period.

The usual.

The teachers at Raira are actually quite lenient towards me sometimes considering how 'new' I am. It's stupid really. It's been a _month_ and they still baby me most of the time with detention once in a while for causing something extremely 'destructive' or anything related.

I still don't get why the gym teacher got mad at me that one time. Back a few days ago, we played a game of dodge ball. When I threw a ball, it just _happened_ to hit some random student's face, which resulted with a bloody nose.

Geez, some people _really_ need to learn what the 'dodge' in dodge ball means.

As I cross the road, a few blocks away from the school, I hear cars braking rather abruptly and loudly along with the sounds of drivers yelling angrily. Thank God there aren't any children around. I'm pretty sure they shouldn't be hearing any type of profanity at that age.

"The fuck?"

"Holy shit! What the hell happened?"

"Hey retard! The light was green!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Instantly, a smirk makes it's way onto my lips and whip my head around at the familiar voice.

"Well, well. Good morning, Shizu-chan." I say as I grab a hold of my knife in my pocket, ready swing.

Ugh, I really wish this was my other knife. This one maybe smaller, but it's pretty fucking heavy in comparison.

Watching as Shizuo flips off one of the drivers, the driver inside returns the favor. I guess it pissed Shizuo off even more since that blonde monster picks up the car, and tosses it.

Haha. I can't help but chuckle a little as the vehicle flies off.

Abnormal strength _and_ anger issues? That's such a bad combo, it's funny.

"What's so funny, I-za-ya-_kun_?" He asks as he clenches both fists, sauntering over to me with a raging aura.

Now if I haven't told you already, or haven't said much about it, I know a _great_ deal of information. I know a lot about people, a person's past, their personalities, and all the little things people find insignificant. Maybe, if I were around to observe, I'd be able to tell their future or what's on their mind.

Just give me a computer with internet connection, a cell phone, and 2 hours and I can tell you what one did last weekend. I can give you a detailed list of the people one interacted with and where he or she went and why.

I can even tell you what someone's _grandmother_ did.

But with that being said, I already knew of Shizuo's anger problem without Shinra warning me. Shizuo's anger issues are quite blatant and one would have to be either extremely dense or deaf and blind to not notice.

And if you haven't notice, I am neither dense nor deaf and blind.

Now standing a few meters from me on the corner of the side walk, he bares his teeth and growls menacingly, "I said, 'what's _so_ funny?'"

My smirk grows and I say, "Oh nothing, Shizu-chan."

Visibly, he furrows his brows in annoyance. "I thought I told you never to call me that."

"Call you what, Shizu-chan?" I ask innocently, cocking my head to the side with eyes wide.

Playing innocent. Now that has got to be one of my _best_ skills. Thinking about it some more I must say, I am an _amazing_ actor. In the past, my little innocent act has gotten me out of _so_ much trouble, only God knows what would've happened to me.

Just thinking about it…

I'm too pretty to go to jail!

"I said, to never call me 'Shizu-chan,' you _stupid_ little—"

"I'm hurt!" I say mockingly, placing the hand that isn't holding my knife over my heart for added effect. "Why would _Shizu-chan _be so mean to me!"

I swear, I almost bursted out into laughter. After hearing the emphasis I used on his little nick name, he pulled out from the ground the stop sign next to him.

Laughing like a little boy playing tag during recess, I run down the streets with that beast running after me.

"YOU FLEA, I'LL KILL YOU!"

After jumping over a fence as he goes around it, I smile amused.

Haha! This game is so much fun!

"What was that? You'll _fill_ me?" I say with a childishly bright smile. "Ne! I never knew Shizu-chan was so attracted to me that he'd want to—"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Oh? So you really do want to—"

"SHUT UP, YOU FLEA."

As I turn into an alley, I duck while running when the stop sign is thrown like a javelin at me. With the sound of what I assume is a part of the building breaking and crashing onto the ground, I pull my knife out. Almost immediately, the weight of this thing throws me off.

Darn it! I'm not use to how heavy this thing is!

Stopping, I turn ready to slice him. With a little gleam from the sun reflecting off of my knife, I try to use it to blind him. Unfortunately it doesn't work.

Man! This would have never happened with my other knife Namie took.

Ugh! Fucking piece of—

"I-ZA-YA-KUN."

Quickly, I jump over him as he runs to punch face. As I do a flip over him, my head passes over his and I swing my replacement knife; aiming for his face. But to my dismay, he blocks with his arm.

Crap!

_So_ close!

After landing, I run out of the alley satisfied I cut his arm.

It may not be what I aiming for but hey, at least I got him.

Still running, I can hear him yelling menacingly behind me. With my hair blowing out of my face, I can't help but laugh happily. This is one of the things I love about this little game of cat and mouse. It's unbelievably fun. Mocking and teasing him like this…

I constantly hurt him and he still has _yet_ to hurt me.

In a sense, that protozoan is my bitch.

Anyways, racing in the direction of the school, I cut through traffic. Jumping over cars with ease as they stop haphazardly, I laugh cheerfully at the sounds of angry drivers cursing.

Fuck _me_?

No, fuck _you,_ driver! Can't you see I'm running here?

Yeah the light is green, but I'm crossing damnit!

With the sound of Shizuo yelling behind me along with angry drivers honking horns, I hurry into the school.

His anger is such an amusing thing to pick on. It's like waking on a minefield, you never know when there's going to be an explosion! Or like provoking an already pissed off bear by throwing rocks at it's face.

But unlike a bear, Shizuo is way more persistant and _way_ stronger.

A few seconds pass and I feel my pockets grow empty.

Shit! I just dropped a few coins and I can currently feel a few falling out of my pockets! Crap, I was going to use that for some otoro to eat after school!

Oh well, if I go back, that beast will tear me apart.

_Literally_.

Stepping into class, I bow and apologize for being 'late.' After the teacher nods and tells me to sit down, I walk over to my beloved seat in the back corner of the class next to the window. It's ironic really. Every main character in an anime or manga sits in that spot.

Think about it. They _always_ sit there, right?

Or at least the characters in the anime and manga Walker and Erika are interested in sit there.

As I make my way over to my desk, I hear a few of my classmates whispering. A few girls stare at me, a few guys mope because the girls are staring at me, and Namie rolls her eyes.

I can already hear her talking. 'You're always getting yourself into trouble! What do the girls he even see in you?'

And blah blah blah.

I don't really care. Sorry Namie.

Giving Shinra, who sits across the aisle beside me, a smirk, and stick my tongue out at Namie, who sits in front of me, I quickly slip into my seat.

"You dropped these." One of my classmates says standing next to my desk, and hands me a few of my fallen coins. "I was walking back from the bathroom and saw you drop these."

Nodding saying thanks, I reach for them and drop one.

_Smooth_.

Reaching under my desk, I stare blankly at my shiney little dollar.

It's lying on it's side.

Not on heads and not on tails; on it's freaking _side_.

Well that's... _weird_.

With a shrug, I grab it and sit up facing the front of the class before stuffing my coins into my pocket. As the teacher continutes with his lesson plan, I tune him out and look out my window. Outside, I can see a very pissed off blonde giving me the finger.

Amused, I bite my lip and refrain from laughing at him.

* * *

"Finally! You're back!" Now at home, I spin around in my computer chair happy with my knife in my hand.

Before I left the school just half an hour ago, I managed to avoid a certain beast from ripping my arms off and get my knife back from Namie. Earlier when I showed both Namie and Shinra my so called 'matches,' I could've sworn I saw Shinra gasp. It was a first for me. Nothing ever seemed to surprise him since _he_ was always the one _surprising_ others.

When I asked him why he seemed so uncomfortable after looking at the names and he quickly dismissed it with a shake of his brunette head. It was strange… and what's stranger is that I have a sneaking suspicion he knows something I don't.

And well… that kind of thing doesn't fly by me.

I _have_ to know everything.

If not everything, the _most_.

But oh well, I will find out later.

Oh and I do mean _will_ because with me, there is no maybe or sometimes. When I want something, which in this case is something Shinra knows, I will get it one way or another.

Round and round I go, I stop my spinning and lean further into my chair. I feel extremely dizzy and on the verge of throwing up.

Oh God—I think I can feel my lunch coming up.

Dropping my knife onto my desk, next to my keyboard, I quickly place a hand over my mouth. Spinning in circles until I feel sick; not one of my best ideas. A few seconds pass and my nausea fades. Whew! That was close. I'm so glad I didn't actually throw up because I really don't want puke all over my desk and key board. That'd just ruin my cheerful mood.

With the light of my computer screen in my peripheral, I sigh. I left so early, I didn't even have time to play with Shizu-chan! Come to think of it... I don't even know _why_ I came home so early. There's never anything to do around here.

I should've invited Shinra and Namie over or something. This place is so dull when it's just me here. And I've had my computer on for a while waiting for people to enter the chat room.

No. Not the match maker chat room—Hey!

I have an idea!

Spinning a little to face my computer. I open a tab and type in the school's website. After pressing enter, I quickly sign into the match maker and enter a chat room.

Hehe…

Let's see who I can troll today!

A minute goes by before I get bored and spin around in my chair again slowler than before. I stop spinning another minute later to check if anything changed. But to my dismay, nothing happened.

Geez. Someone sign on already!

_Beep._

Stopping, I look over to my screen to see I have recieved a message.

I raise an eyebrow curiously before my lips twist into a smirk.

Yuki-san: Hi.

Ohohoh, my top match? Well, isn't this something.

Kanra-san: Why hello~

* * *

Since this seems like a good place to end, next chapter will probably contain more of the two chatting. Sorry about the mistakes ;n; To those people who see the connection between leaving the Kasuka fan club and the coin, good job! *High five*

Anywaaaays, tell me what'cha think? :3


	5. First talk

**Title: **Anonymous.  
**Author:** Navigate Me } Now **Heiwajima****Shizuo**_**.**_  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

A/N: **Important!** If you haven't realized it yet, I, Navigate Me, have **changed my pen name **to Heiwajima Shizuo. AWH YEAH! Anywaaaaays, thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put this story on alert. I **_love_** long reviews so tell me what you liked, made you laugh, smile, lines you found interesting and ETC.

**Chapter warning:** This chapter is uber long and most of this chapter is the two talking on the website so yeah.

**Important:** In case anyone didn't understand the fan club and coin thing and how the connect, well here's an explaination! :D.

**-{** Shizuo said the day he and Izaya are matched with each other is the day a coin falls on it's side. In the Izaya chapter, Izaya picks up a coin he had dropped and stared surprised at the fact it was on it's side. Not head or tails, but on it's side.

**-{** Izaya's sisters are known to be huge fans of Kasuka, right? Well Izaya said that the day he and Shizuo are said they are good for each other is the day those two lose interest in Kasuka. In the Shizuo chapter, he talks to Kasuka and says the presidents of his Japan fan club has resigned which means they are no longer fans.

So yeah. I can't explain it anymore than that so if anyone still doesn't get it, sorry ! D:

And please forgive me for the mistakes !

* * *

Sitting at home by myself, I smack myself in the forehead.

Did I really just—

**Kanra-san: **Why hello~

Oh shit.

I think I really did message him or her.

Before I go any further, let me just say I got bored ok?

That and before I left school today, Shinra suggested I at least _try_ to talk to my matches.

With a mug of nice, cool milk on my night stand, I am currently sitting on my bed with my laptop on my lap as I lean against my wall next to my bed. I got home just a little while ago. Before I arrived though, I made sure to go buy some milk since I ran out.

Surprisingly, I didn't run into a certain little piece of shi—I mean Izaya.

Usually, he'd be hanging around my shoe locker or something, waiting to piss me off. Or sometimes, wait outside my class which unfortunately, is right next to his.

It's actually pretty stupid, does the school really think a, in my opinion, _thin_, _brittle_, _cement_ wall can keep me from wanting to punch him in the throat? Hah. The staff at the school should know me already.

In my freshman year, before I met that God forsaken Izaya, I was walking home. As I made my way past the middle school after a boring day of class, I heard the sound of loud laughter. Normally, it wouldn't bother me. But there was something in the way the voices just oozed with malice.

Like the evil cackling of a witch.

Of course drawn to the sound, I walked behind the middle school into the parking lot to see a girl backed up against the wall, with a semi-circle of boys around her. She looked absolutely trapped. Judging from the girl's uniform, she was still in middle school. The girl had short dark hair that stopped a centimeter above her shoulders, glasses, and well… I don't want to say it but—had kind of—sort of—big boobs for a middle schooler.

_Anyways_, the guys surrounding her seemed to have notice too because they kept saying all these things that made me want to smash their faces off of a locker.

"Hey little girl, those are some pretty big 'melons' you've got there!"

"Ne! Mind if we have a look?"

"Don't worry we won't hurt you~"

"Yeah, we promise to be _real_ gentle."

At that point, the girl started crying and it pissed me off.

Why would you say such things to a girl?

I don't mean to be stepping on boundaries, but didn't your parents teach you to be a gentle man? Didn't they teach you how to treat a girl properly?

Yeah, most girls love it when you compliment them.

But saying you basically want to touch their boobs isn't a compliment.

It also didn't help the fire I felt building in the pit of my stomach when I realized they were juniors who were attending Raira at the time. I saw them around the school a lot, picking on girls the same way. It always made my anger rise to extremes and caused a raging fire to rush through my veins.

Picking up a nearby stone, I threw it at full force. The rock soared through the air, and hit one of the guys dead on in the head.

Hah. I chose the right one too. He had reached his hand forward, about to touch that scared, innocent girl.

Ugh. I could only _imagine_ what kind of screwed up, fucked up, perverted things he had in mind.

That little fucker.

"Hey!" One of the others yelled as their comrade fell on the ground, bleeding from the head.

I didn't feel bad about the guy lying there. His chest was still moving up and down which meant he was still breathing. His chest was still moving up and down which meant he was still breathing, which also meant I didn't kill him. Even though I really wanted to.

Almost immediately, the others turned their attention away from the girl, and focused on me.

So to make a long story short, my fists had a little conversation with each and every one of those pervs. It was pretty amusing really and it felt unbelievably exhilarating to know I knocked some sense into them.

Literally.

_Beep._

With a little beep coming from my laptop, I am snapped out of my little moment of nostalgia.

**Kanra-san: **So…

**Yuki-san: **Uhm…

This conversation is dead before it even started.

Well this is awkward.

**Kanra-san: **So… are you a boy or a girl?

I take it back.

_Now_ it's awkward.

**Yuki-san: **What kind of question is that!

**Kanra-san:** The kind I want answered~!

**Yuki-san: **Uhm… ok?

**Kanra-san: **So, boy or girl?

**Yuki-san: **I'm a boy.

**Kanra-san: **Ne! So am I!

Well, that answers that.

I didn't even have to ask about 'Kanra-san's' gender. Thank God I didn't, I don't think I'd be able to anyways. It just isn't me to ask that kind of thing.

**Kanra-san:** So what is Yuki-san up to?

**Yuki-san:** Just at home, on my laptop, drinking milk.

Oh! That reminds me. I almost forgot about my cold drink. Reaching for my night stand, I grab the handle of my mug and bring it to my mouth. As I part my lips to take a sip, 'Kanra' messages me.

**Kanra-san:** Milk looks just like sperm, you know!

I choke on my milk. "Ugh—ckk!"

**Kanra-san: **Ehh? Why isn't Yuki-san replying?

**Kanra-san:** Drinking milk, you mean from a cup right?

**Kanra-san: **Or are you drinking milk as in your sucking someone off and swallowing their cum?

What the f—

My first time talking to him, and he accuses me of giving a blow job to some guy as we talk. I'm not sure whether or not I should keep talking to this guy. For all I know, he might be one of those creeps I beat up over a year ago.

After choking on my milk for a few more seconds, I clear my throat and reply.

**Yuki-san: **What! Of course not!

**Yuki-san:** I'm drinking out of a mug! Not sucking some guy's dick!

**Kanra-san:** Ne! For all I know, 'mug' might be code for cock or something~!

I smack my forehead as I feel my face heat up. What _is_ this guy?

Not once have I met someone so… so… vulgar.

Ok well… I have had the misfortune of meeting Izaya, but still.

**Yuki-san: **Why would I be giving a blow job as I talk to you?

**Kanra-san: **I don't know. Maybe typing as you give head is a kink of yours?

For a few seconds I stare at my screen blankly.

What the fuck! What kind of person gets turned on just by having a laptop around as they get intimate? Sorry, but I will never understand how that works.

**Yuki-san:** Who in the world would even have a laptop turned on, talking on the internet, while giving a blow job?

**Kanra-san:** You.

**Kanra-san:** Why else would you be taking so long to reply?

Simple.

**Yuk-san:** I don't know how to reply to the things you say!

**Yuki-san: **I've never met anyone like you!

**Kanra-san:** Ne! I never knew I meant so much. It's only been a few minutes and I already mean this much? How sweeeet~!

**Yuki-san:** Not like that!

**Kanra-san:** I never knew I was so special!

**Yuki-san**: I meant I've never met someone so… weird.

**Kanra-san:** I'm weird?

**Yuki-san:** Yeah.

**Kanra-san:** You're the one giving some dude head while chatting with me!

**Kanra-san:** Now who's weird?

**Yuki-san: **Stop talking like that, damnit! You're so vulgar, it's not appropriate.

Immediately, I regret sending that. Basically, I just told him to shut his trap. I didn't mean for it to sound so rude, but I don't think he took it the same way. Who knows?

I don't care if this is over the internet, I feel bad. And hopefully he doesn't.

**Kanra-san: **Vulgar?

**Kanra-san: **That hurts me~! ):

**Kanra-san:** All I did was talk about you sucking a guy's cock!

I take it back. I don't think I've offended him at all.

**Yuki-san:** Stop saying things like that! I am not sucking another man's penis so can we please stop talking about that?

**Kanra-san:** Fine!

**Yuki-san: **Thank you.

**Kanra-san:** So…

**Kanra-san:** Are you giving a hand job then?

What.

The.

_Fuck_?

**Yuki-san: **No! I am not!

**Kanra-san:** Then why are you replying so slowly?

**Kanra-san: **It only makes sense since you're typing with one hand while the other jerks someone off.

**Yuki-san:** I am not doing anything sexual!

**Kanra-san: **Then why don't you message me back right away?

**Yuki-san: **My brain just needs time to register all the inappropriate things you say!

**Yuki-san: **I don't even know you too!

**Kanra-san: **Fine~

**Kanra-san:** So, tell me about yourself?

**Yuki-san:** Uhmm... Like what?

**Kanra-san: **Wait, I have an idea! :)

**Yuki-san: **What is it?

**Kanra-san:** I ask you a question, you answer, then I will.

**Kanra-san:** After both of us answer, it's your turn to ask.

**Kanra-san:** Both of us answer. And it repeats!

After taking the last sip of my milk, I raise an eyebrow at this.

It sounds pretty interesting.

**Kanra-san:** Have you ever given a blow job?

Way to start.

**Yuki-san: **What the hell? No!

**Kanra-san: **What about a hand job?

**Yuki-san:** No!

**Kanra-san: **Would you ever be willing to?

**Yuki-san:** The fuck? You haven't answer those! Have you done any of those and would you?

**Kanra-san:** Trust me.

**Kanra-san:** You wouldn't want to know.

… For some reason, despite the fact we haven't even known each other for over an hour, I trust him on this.

* * *

It is currently 10 PM and I have been chatting with Kanra-san since 4 PM. As I yawn in my bed comfortably, I look at my laptop's screen. At some point, I decided to close my bedroom lights. And with only the light of my laptop brightening up my room, I realize I'm still in my uniform.

I can't believe it, 4 to 10 PM?

Man, time really does fly by.

As I get up to change, I think back to the past few hours. In these hours, I've actually learned a lot about Kanra and he's actually learned some stuff about me. For example, his favorite food is otoro, he likes the color red, he has an _extremely_ 'unique' sense of humor and personality, and he has two younger siblings.

Everything else I know about Kanra now is well… hard to describe. But all I can say is that he's not that bad to talk to. Despite the sexual things he says rather often, I've gotten slightly use to it.

As I strip off my school jacket, and take off my pants, I decide to stay in my boxers and t-shirt. It's late and I sleep like that anyways.

Slipping back onto my bed, I smirk amused. This is pretty sad. Within these few hours of talking to Kanra, I've actually opened up him, and I don't even know who he really is.

And by 'opened up,' I don't mean I've gone and told him my deepest, darkest, most inner thoughts and feelings. Fuck no. Beside, I'm pretty sure I don't _have_ any to begin with.

It's hard to believe I actually let my inner self out to this random guy and what's weird is I don't really care. I don't know why though. But I guess it might be the fact that this isn't a face to face conversation.

... My God, talking about blow jobs face to face with someone I _just_ met? Can you spell awkward?

After positioning myself comfortably, I look at the screen to see he had messaged me as I was changing.

**Kanra-san:** I'm your top match right?

**Yuki-san:** Yeah.

**Kanra-san: **So does that mean you're into guys?

When I was done typing my reply, I reread it, and then deleted it. This is actually a pretty hard question. I mean, I don't really care about whether the person I end up falling in love with is a boy or girl. As long as there's something there, I'll be fine with it, you know?

**Kanra-san:** Ne! Ne! Are you still there Yuki-san?

**Yuki-san:** Yeah, yeah. I'm here.

**Kanra-san:** Well?

Here it goes.

**Yuki-san: **Well not just guys.

**Yuki-san:** I mean, gender isn't that important to me. As long as me and whoever my future lover is have something there.

**Yuki-san: **Like it's not always about the outer, but more of what's on the inside.

**Yuki-san: **There has to be that 'connection', as cheesy as it sounds. So as long as there's that little spark that's there, I don't care about whether I'm with a boy or a girl.

Well… there. I said it.

Once again, the fact that this is a conversation over the internet is easing my nervousness and embarrassment. I can't believe I actually let that out to someone I've never even met. I haven't even told Shinra or Kyohei that.

**Kanra-san:** B'awh! How sweet~!

**Kanra-san: **I think I'm going to tear up!

**Yuki-san:** Shut up!

**Kanra-san**: Are you sure you're a guy?

**Kanra-san:** Cause that sounded like a teenage girl quoting from her diary~

**Yuki-san: **I'm not a girl!

**Kanra-san**: So you're just a teenage male with a diary?

**Kanra-san: **Ok then. I won't judge~!

**Yuki-san:** I am a boy and I don't have a diary or anything like that. Understand?

**Kanra-san: **Fine!Mr. Can't Take a Joke just has to ruin all the fun!

Oh yeah! I almost forgot—

**Yuki-san: **What about you?

**Kanra-san: **What about me?

**Yuki-san:** Are you just into guys?

**Kanra-san:** No.

**Kanra-san: **In a way, I guess you can say I'm bi. I love all of humanity!

**Kanra-san:** But if I had to be with only one person well... as long as he or she is hot, I don't really care.

**Yuki-san: **Don't you think that's a little shallow?

**Kanra-san:** … Ok yeah. I guess it is.

**Kanra-san:** If their hot, I'll give it a try.

**Kanra-san:** But if I see something in or about that person that looks worth it, I'll stay.

**Kanra-san: **It's simple human behavior.

**Yuki-san: **What is?

**Kanra-san:** In most cases, a teenager, or anyone as a matter of fact, is usually attracted to someone attractive. Right?

**Kanra-san:** Anyways, the teenager pursues the other attractive form of life. And that's what pushes them into getting to know the boy and or girl who has caught their eye, their looks. Not their personality, but what the see visualy.

**Kanra-san:** So in the end, it's safe to say if someone is considered 'unattractive,' most won't even bother to get to know them. Even if they are the sweetest person on earth, if they are ugly, no one would even bother talking to him or her.

**Kanra-san: **It's kind of sad because some people who aren't ugly, have an ugly personality. Yet somehow, they are more liked despite being a nasty human being.

**Kanra-san:** Oh well~

Thinking about it, that is true. Unfortunately, some of my friends have been rejected just because of their appearance. One time last year, Kyohei asked out this one girl on a date. It took him a while to gather up the confidence and like the good friend I was and still I am, I was there to suppot him.

After he asked her, she right away rejected him and told him she was only into the 'attractive type.' Kyohei was so upset with that reply it pissed me off. A simple 'no' would have been nice. Dumb bitch.

The next day, she asked me out. At first I was flattered, but I immediately turned her down and not because Kyohei had feelings for her. No. I said no because hiding underneath the, I admit, cute exterior is someone who could care less about personality. In fact, she had quite an awful one.

Remembering I still had yet to reply to Kanra, I typed up my message, and clicked enter.

**Yuki-san:** How do you know that?

**Kanra-san:** In this one area, I am like most humans. Attractive people attract me, regardless of personality.

**Yuki-san: **Well you're talking to me, getting to know me, and I might be ugly.

**Kanra-san:** I can always fantasize.

**Kanra-san:** Besides, it's the looks that draw them in whereas the personality can either make one stay or leave.

As I type back, I try my hardest to keep my fingers moving. Shinra said I shouldn't use my fingers too much because they're kind of, sort of, really screwed up right now from breaking windows.

It's not that my fingers hurt. It's just that I can't seem to move some of them properly. They kind of loss feeling too.

Before I click enter to send, Kanra's seems to have beaten me to it.

**Kanra-san:** Ne! Why are you replying so slowly? I thought you've gotten over the way I talk by now!

**Yuki-san:** It's nothing. I just hurt my knuckles and fingers.

**Kanra-san:** You hurt your fingers?

**Kanra-san:** Ne! I never knew you were so rough!

What the heck?

**Yuki-san: **What? Not like that!

**Kanra-san:** So I guess if we ever fucked, you'd top~

**Kanra-san:** Wait... Ow! If you were so rough you ended up hurting yourself, imagine what that'd do to me!

Feeling my face heat up from something so… so… uhm… what's the term? Straight up? Yeah.

After hearing him say something so straight forward and _sexual_, I mentally slap myself for blushing. First off, I don't know what he looks like. Second, I'm alone in my dark bedroom and lastly, we're talking over the internet.

This kind of thing shouldn't make me blush! In fact, guys like _me_ shouldn't!

**Yuki-san:** I didn't hurt my fingers like that!

**Kanra-san:** Then how?

**Yuki-san:** I hit them against something accidentally…

**Kanra-san:** Hard enough to hurt yourself? What are you, a masochist?

**Yuki-san:** No. I hate violence actually. I hate hurting myself and others.

**Kanra-san: **Oh! I have a new question.

**Yuki-san:** What is it?

**Kanra-san:** Are you a virgin?

Where the fuck did that come from?

But since this _is_ over the internet, it's not like it matters...

**Yuki-san: **Yeah.

**Kanra-san: **Awh! Yuki-san still hasn't been deflowered.

**Kanra-san:** How cute~!

**Yuki-san:** Shut up!

**Yuki-san: **What about you?

**Kanra-san: **Well…

**Kanra-san: **It depends on how you look at it. I've actually—

My eyes widen as I read the lists of various strange, sexual things he's done to people. And the things he says has happened to him. And from what he says, it all doesn't count.

… Oh boy.

As I continue reading, I tilt my head in confusion. What the fuck is that—Oh God. On the school's roof? No way—and in detention when the teacher left? Wait, the the fuck is this? During one of the assemblies in the room next door? What the–that many times?

What is all of this?

He _can't_ be serious…

**Kanra-san: **And well…

**Kanra-san:** In the end, I still have yet to lose my virginity~

Oh my gosh.

If you added all the things he claims to have done, he _has_ lost virginity. In fact, all those things make up for the virginity of _two_ people!

**Yuki-san:** But still… that's so much for just a teenager!

**Kanra-san:** Oh well~

After that, I don't remember anything else except waking up to see I had fallen asleep during our conversation. As I get out of bed with a yawn, I close my eyes and rub them with the back of my hand. "Ugh…" I groan tiredly.

As I glance at my laptop that is still turned on, I check the time. I still have an hour before school.

Good! I was worried I might have over slept or something. I promised Kasuka I'd do my best in school and being late is going against it.

Checking, I still have the chat screen opened and it looks like he messaged me…

**Kanra-san:** Yuki-san?

**Kanra-san:** Yuuuuuukiii-saaaaaan~?

**Kanra-san:** Have you fallen asleep?

**Kanra-san:** Oh well, I have to go anyways so nighty night!

**Kanra-san:** Have fun giving what's his face head!

**Kanra-san is now offline.**

… Wow. That last message.

If I had a glass of milk right now, I'm sure I would've choked on it again.

* * *

Tell me what'cha think? My gosh this was long D:

*Holds in urge to say 'that's what she said' and laugh at my own joke* ~


	6. I am not a slut, I just do slutty things

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

For my friend and you Shizaya fans out there~! c:

A/N: I had no idea what to call this chapter so yeah. That's my reasoning behind it's current title LOL.

* * *

"Eh? Did you really?"

I smirk at Shinra and nod, "Yepp~"

With my hands behind my head, I lean on the two hind legs of my chair. Its 10 minutes into lunch and across my desk is the usual; Namie with a bag of chips, acting like I'm not sexy, and Shinra, with his usual Celty made bento box.

Although I would never admit it to them unless they were dying or something, I have grown quite fond of them. I actually like their company.

… Oh wait. Shinra already knows that.

I guess it's just Namie that'll never know.

Oh well~

She'll either have to be on her death bed or anything related to that sort of thing.

When I lean far enough, I wince. The light coming in from the window next to me is pretty damn bright. There is an uncomfortable tingling in my eyes and I shut them immediately.

Bright sunlight.

I don't mind it but I just don't like it burning my eyes like there's no tomorrow.

Deciding to sit on all four chair legs, I lean forward until I feel them touching the tile floor below.

"So you actually talked to your top match?" Namie asks surprised.

"Yepp~!" I say cheerfully, flashing a smile in her direction.

"So what did you two talk about?" Shinra asks.

Turning my attention away from Namie, something about the tone in Shinra's voice has caught my attention. I'm not sure whether or not he's happy or nervous.

To be honest, he's been acting a little off lately and—

Ok, his personality is already off in general. Falling in love with a dullahan and what not, but he's been acting stranger than usual. Raising an eye brow up at the question, I ask him,"Why?"

His eyes widen before he nervously stutters his reply, "J-just wondering!"

As soon as he finished talking, he quickly snapped his mouth shut and began to dig into his lunch. I watched carefully as the young, soon-to-be doctor's hands shake as they reach for his chop sticks. When he goes to pick up some food with them, he completely misses. And when he does end up picking up some food, he drops it awkwardly.

This is completely out of character for him. Normally, he'd be talking and talking and talking and talking and well—you get the point. He rarely ever shuts up. But today, he seems a little—apprehensive. It's strange. He's always so social and once again, _constantly_ talking.

Despite only knowing him for a month, I've watched him carefully and know enough to know he seldom gets nervous. I first learned this when he got dared to run around the school in nothing but a hot pink speedo.

Up to this day I _still_ can't help but wonder how a guy can have such _girly_ looking legs.

Although, I shouldn't be one to talk. I'm a 17 year old teenage male, with hairless legs. Well… there _is_ hair, but it's barely even noticeable when you touch or look at my legs.

Oh how Mairu and Kururi envied me for that. All the times I've had to run over to the convenient store back home to go by them razors and waxing strips…

And the one time I had to help Mairu pull off one of her paper strips in between her thighs… The sound of her voice screaming as I ripped that thin sheet of paper off.

God, the memory still makes me shudder.

Anyways, I am getting way off topic here. Way off topic.

Without Shinra talking like he always does, I've never really noticed how quiet our little 'group' really is. The hyper active brunette's always been the one to make up for the fact Namie doesn't really talk and that I sometimes don't feel like saying anything.

When he isn't with Namie and I, I notice the same goes for when he's with that brute and Kyohei. Those two don't seem like much talkers either.

As I look away from Shinra, I can see Namie look at me questioningly. Her look almost asking me _why_ Shinra seems so offbeat today.

Shrugging with my hands now in my pockets, I smirk.

Although I hate the feeling that he knows something I don't, I _can_ have a little fun messing with him until I find out. Since he's a friend, and obviously unaffected by my charm like Namie, I can't flirt it out of him.

Darn it! That was always the easiest way of getting the information I need out of those around me.

Oh and I almost forgot. The other night as I spoke to my top match, 'Yuki-san', I didn't mean _everything_ I said. Some of those things I said I've done… are well—lies. Complete, total, 100% lies.

I didn't _really_ do all those things with random people, in random places, in strange positions, multiple times. Hah.

Orihara Izaya does _not_ whore around.

This may go against my previous statement, but some on the other hand were true. But really now, do you _really_ want to know what happened on the school's roof that one time?

Yeah?

Haha—no.

You don't.

_Trust_ me.

The things situations I purposely walk into just to retrieve tiny bits of information… Hah. I'm pretty sure when I have kids and they ask me about my life in high school, I'll have to change subjects.

_Fast_.

So to save you some time, I am not a slut.

I just do slutty things.

Anyways, a few seconds float by before I speak up. Silence never seemed to work for Shinra and our group.

"So…"

I must say, I have _perfect_ timing.

Because he was so focused on his food, Shinra finished it all in a matter of minutes. Now he has nothing preventing him from talking. Although… food in his mouth never stopped him from speaking in the past.

His shoulders practically jump as I carefully eye him and through my peripheral, I can see Namie looking at the both of us curiously.

"Am I missing something here?" She asks curiously before taking a chip and putting it in her mouth, a small crunching sound filling my ears. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, Shinra." I say, slurring my words mischievously. "You've been acting strange ever since yesterday."

His face contorts into what can only be explained as the face someone makes when they are caught. Like a little boy who was just caught stealing out of his mother's cookie jar without permission.

Namie swallows her chip then takes another one. Cover her mouth as she chews, she replies, "Thinking about it, Izaya's right." After swallowing once again, she continues, "You have been acting different. Though, your different is classified as normal towards the rest of the world—"

"That's not nice, Namie-chan!" Shinra whines like he normally would.

Unaffected, she takes a chip and eats it. "I take it back, you seem just fine."

With a smirk, I chime in, "And now that you seem to be your whiney, childish—"

"Hey!" He yells, turning his attention to me.

"—self, you can now tell us why you were acting so strange, right?"

* * *

Walking out of the office, I shove my hands into my pockets indifferently. Quickly maneuvering around the multiple groups of students hanging around and chatting in the halls, I look around in hopes of spotting a certain glasses wearing brunette and a head of long black hair.

Unfortunately, the latter is quite common here so _any_ one of these girls can be Namie.

Before I continue, let us rewind a little, shall we?

So to start things off, it was lunch.

Shinra was about to tell me and Namie why he had been acting so differently when all of a sudden, a certain blonde with a brain the size of a peanut came crashing in angrily. All the other students in the class with us at the time moved away because let's be honest—would you really want to be anywhere near an _angry_ Shizuo?

Anyways, he started yelling angrily at me about using his cell phone when he wasn't looking and texting sexual things too all of his contacts. Or something. I don't really know. All I know is I got quite a reply from someone named Tanaka Tom.

Haha, who knew claiming to have slept with someone sister can make another person _so_ angry?

If someone wanted to bang Mairu or Kururi, I wouldn't mind.

As long as they did it while I wasn't around I'd be just fine with it.

Anyways, after that well—to save you some time, he ran in, tried to punch me, I jumped, he missed yet again, and his had hit the window next to me once again.

Hah. It's almost _routine_ now.

He should just save us both the trouble and punch a window everytime we see each other.

Haha, man is he stupid, both of his hands are wrapped in gauze and yet he _still_ tries to punch me? Let yourself heal before you come trying to drive your fists into my face, stupid protozoan.

Although I like having the upper hand in _everything_, it takes away the fun if you're hurt, Shizu-chan.

A few minutes after he broke the window, teachers nearby came in and we got busted. The teachers let Shinra and Namie off though since it was obvious as to who the trouble makers really were. The brute and I were then sent to the principal's office with the other student's eyes glued to us as if forgeign.

Then, for the _rest_ of the school day, the principal went on and on about how I shouldn't take things that aren't mine.

Cough—Namie—cough.

And how Shizuo shouldn't try to kill me each time he sees me.

At some point though, he left early to go to the nurse's office since glass got into his already injured hands. It makes me wonder how someone can have extreme anger issues, inhuman strength, and a remarkably high tolerance towards pain.

Something about it seems unfair since no matter how deep or much I've cut him, he never seems to be hurt.

"Izaya!"

At the sound of my name, I turn to see Namie running down the hall towards me. With her backpack on one shoulder, I watch as she runs around groups and people walking by until she reaches me.

After she fixes her shirt, and hair, I ask her where Shinra is. I thought they'd be together since the three of us are in the same class.

"He was sent to the nurse's office."

"What—why?"

As she walks past me, I quickly fall into step next to her. "He was called on the PA to go to the nurse's office for some reason while you were gone. After he left, he texted me saying he's there with Shizuo."

Amused, I smirk. "Let me guess, he's there to help heal him or something?"

"Probably."

"I'm not surprised, the nurse here is an idiot." I say as we turn into another hallway. Soon, the large crowds of students fade until we reach our destination. On the way here though, a few girls waved hi, smiled, winked, and overall tried to get my attention.

Harmlessly, I returned the gestures with a smirk and few winks of my own. It made Namie roll her eyes saying how she couldn't understand what girls found so appealing about me.

It hurt!

First off, I'm incredulously sexy.

Secondly, I don't _just_ attract girls. Guys find me hot too!

I mean, why else would they eye my ass and body like hungry animals staring at prey?

And lastly, I'm a completely fuckable virgin.

Just ask any girl here and they will say at least one of those thress things.

Anyways, as I reach my hand forward to turn the door knob into the nurse's office, Namie swats my hand away.

"Ow! What was that for?" I say as I quickly retract my hand.

"Shizuo is in there."

"So …?"

"I don't think you heard me. Shizuo is in there."

"I heard you the first time."

"Oh my gosh—" I can tell I'm annoying her. I don't know what I did, but she sounds like she knows why.

"_Shizuo_ is in there." She says putting emphasis on that Neanderthal's name. "You know, the guy you constantly piss off? The one who, gee—I don't know, wants to burry you with a vending machine?"

"Your point?" I say, my voice calm and moderate.

Furrowing her brows, she smacks herself in the forehead. "I'll try and make this as simple as possible. _Shizuo_ is in there. You. Shizuo. _Bad_. If you go there, he's going to kill you."

With a playful smirk, I snicker reaching for the door knob once more, "Ne! I never knew Namie-chan cared about me so much~!"

"I don't! Just don't cause any trouble in there!" She says as I open the door and skip in happily. Behind me, I can hear Namie sigh before the sound of her shoes hitting the ground becomes apparent as she enters.

In one corner of the room, next to a window, is Shizuo sitting on the edge of a bed. On a chair next to his bed is Shinra, wrapping what looks like, new and clean, gauze around the blonde's knuckles.

"Namie-chan, Izaya-kun!" Shinra says, surprised. Immediately he tenses up as I skip behind him. Bending over behind Shinra, I look over his shoulder in mock interest.

With a scowl, Shizuo lets out a low, almost incoherent growl. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

"Can't I come say hi to a friend?" I say innocently.

"I'm not your friend." He says with an angry frown.

Dropping my innocent act, I stand up, close my eyes, and smirk, "Hah. Don't flatter yourself, Shizu-chan. I came to see Shinra."

When I open my eyes seconds after, I see that the brute has gotten up. With Shizuo glaring at me angrily, Shinra stands between us trying to calm him down. Ignoring Shinra's 'calm down's', the idiot protozoan says, "Don't fucking call me that."

"Call you what?" I say, feigning cluelessness.

"'Shizu-chan.'"

"Why not?" I say, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Because I said so, flea."

"You can call me 'flea,' but I can't call you 'Shizu-chan'? How is that fair? At least 'Shizu-chan' sounds closer to your name than flea sounds to mine."

At this point, I can tell Shinra is panicking. By the way he's frantically trying to stop us from starting anything, I'd have to be stupid not to see it. I don't know why he's doing it though. Usually, he'd sit back and watch as the both of us argue.

"I call you a flea because fleas are annoying and need to be destroyed." Shizuo says angrily, towering over Shinra, glaring down at me. "And you really need to be."

Suddenly, I feel someone pulling on the collar of my shirt. Dragging me out of the nurse's office, I yell. "Let go!"

"I thought you were going to behave!" Namie says back.

"In my defense, I did nothing! The idiot just gets surper angry around me. Even when I'm not doing anything!"

After letting go, we walk out of the school with her lecturing me as I ignore her. Pretty much the usual. Every few seconds, I'd nod and pretend to be listening when to be honest, I don't care. Soon we part ways, since she lives in the opposite direction, and I'm off home.

I don't wanna go home! I was hoping to mess with Shizu-chan a little longer!

That's when the idea hit me.

Turning around, I run after Namie.

* * *

Tell me what'cha think? :3 I apologize for the mistakes! D:

Omg, thank you or all the reviews, especially the long ones :D, and etc!


	7. Misguided

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

**News:** I have made a new fic called 'Substitutions' which is a ShizuoxIzaya and PsychexTsugaru fic. This is the summary I made for it btw:

_After angering Shizuo and getting into a fight with Tsugaru, Izaya and Psyche both switch universes. In the other universe, Izaya meets Tsugaru and in Izaya's universe, Psyche runs into a pissed off Shizuo. Although the informant and debt collector are known to hate each other, what will happen to their feelings after meeting their counter parts? Just what exactly will awaken within two of Ikebukuro's most dangerous?_

So yeah.

A/N: Sorry if the relationship seems kinda sped up, I wanna get a move on so yeah.

* * *

I like him.

Now who is this 'him' exactly?

Well, you're all going to think I'm weird.

If not weird, crazy.

And if not crazy, incredibly stupid.

Anyways, who is 'him'?

_Pop_.

Oh, that's 'him' right now, actually.

**Kanra-san:** Yuuuuukiiiii-saaaaaan~!

Yeah.

_Him_.

**Yuki-san:** Hi.

Although I haven't actually met him and it's only been around 3 weeks, I don't give a fuck. And yeah, I know it's a little too, or _really_, early to being saying it, but I really do.

I don't care if Kanra's a guy either. When we talk, there's that little thing there.

I can't quite categorize it, but all I know is I kind of really want to meet him.

Now it may sound weird, but hear me out. Unlike other people, who decide who they 'crush on' based purely on looks, and looks alone.

I don't.

I'm not shallow like that and if you ask me, he seems to have a great personality.

Yes, even the innuendos every now and then which I've actually gotten use to. Also, with our little game of 20 questions, that has escalated to around 100, he's given deep answers like the time he asked me if I liked just guys.

Even though he still says sexual things and what not, it makes me feel good whenever he ends up opening up to me.

Looking at my clock, I yawn. It's 6 PM and I feel like crawling into bed.

… I take that back.

Currently, I _am _in bed already_._ Sitting on my bed with my laptop resting on my pillow that is placed on my lap. I can feel the bottom of my pillow warming up from the bottom of my laptop.

With much difficulty due the numbness of my fingers, that have still not healed completely, I message Kanra.

But right before I press enter, it seems that he's already beaten me to it.

**Kanra-san: **So what's up?

**Kanra-san:** Ne! Why are you still typing so slow?

**Yuki-san: **My hand's still kinda numb,

**Yuki-san: **And I'm just home on my bed.

**Kanra-san: **Oo~ Sexy!

**Yuki-san: **Not like that!

**Kanra-san: **Suuure~

**Yuki-san:** What about you?

**Kanra-san:** Nothing~

**Yuki-san:** So, are you going to the festival next week?

**Kanra-san:** Hmm… Not sure.

**Kanra-san:** It sounds interesting though.

**Kanra-san:** Why?

**Yuki-san:** Just wondering.

**Kanra-san:** Are you going to go?

**Yuki-san:** I'm not sure yet.

**Kanra-san:** Ne! You should go! I wanna meet Yuki-san in person~!

**Kanra-san:** When is it exactly?

**Yuki-san:** You don't know when?

**Kanra-san:** Nope. That's why I'm asking you!

From my spot on my bed, I reach for my school bag on the edge of my bed. After opening it, I pull out my notes and look for my holiday paper.

The holiday paper is basically a little news letter that tells us upcoming events going on in the school, off days, and festivals. I know, it sounds stupid, but it isn't. It's actually really useful. Without it, I'd probably be fucked.

Flipping through it, I see there is still around 10 days until the festival.

The festival that lead to the match making site, that lead me to talking to Kanra-san.

**Yuki-san: **There's still 10 days until the festival.

**Kanra-san: **Ne~! This is going to be fun!

**Yuki-san:** What are you so excited about?

**Kanra-san:** I get to meet my top match, duh!

**Yuki-san:** Why? We're just going to meet each other.

**Kanra-san:** I know that, but now you get to know all the things my body is capable of physically instead of having to hear it!

As I feel my face up, I smack my forehead.

Did he really have to say that?

**Yuki-san:** That really isn't appropriate.

**Kanra-san:** The truth never is, Yuki-saaan~

**Kanra-san:** Ever remembering asking your parents where babies came from?

I didn't bother replying because thinking about it, he really does have a point.

When Kasuka and I were still in preschool, we asked our mom and dad where babies came from. Both of them blushed instantly, although Kasuka and I didn't think much of it back then said babies were brought by storks from a secret factory in the mountains and left it at that.

And now that I'm older... man were Kasuka and I idiots.

But if I had children who asked me where babies came from, I would've done the same thing.

Although I'd probably just leave it at the storks.

'A secret factory'?

Really mom and dad?

_Really_?

**Kanra-san:** Exactly, Yuki-san.

**Yuki-san:** But you didn't have to say something so uncalled for! Seriously!

**Kanra-san:** Come on, what are you 5?

**Kanra-san:** It's perfectly normal for teenagers to do things with the body and to other's.

**Yuki-san:** I don't care! It's still weird to talk about this kind of thing!

**Kanra-san:** Don't worry! Once I have you in me, you'll understand and everything will be just fine~!

… What the f—

**Yuki-san:** OK. NOW THAT REALLY ISN'T APPROPIATE.

**Kanra-san:** Gosh! I was just kidding.

**Kanra-san:** Besides, how far I'll go with you will depend on how unattractive you really are~

Wait a minute.

Did I just get called ugly?

He doesn't even know what I look like and I've already been called unattractive.

Wow.

This kinda sucks.

As I pat my bruised ego's back and try to make it feel better after having it kicked in the balls, I type back with numb fingers.

**Yuki-san:** What's that suppose to mean?

I type back defensively.

**Kanra-san:** I have a question.

**Kanra-san:** Are you hot?

**Yuki-san:** What?

**Kanra-san: **You know, do you look appealing?

**Kanra-san:** Hot?

From my spot on my bed, I look past my computer screen to the large mirror I have hanging on the other side of my room. As I squint my eyes for a better look, I am greeted with my amber eyes staring at my reflection calculating.

**Yuki-san:** Uhm, I guess?

**Kanra-san:** What do you mean 'I guess'?

**Kanra-san:** Are you?

**Yuki-san:** I don't know!

**Kanra-san:** What do you look like?

**Yuki-san: **Why? This is really shallow, you know.

**Kanra-san:** Well this might be easier for me to find you at the festival you know!

**Yuki-san: **That makes sense, I guess.

**Kanra-san:** So? What do you look like, Yuki-san?

**Yuki-san:** Uhm… a guy?

**Kanra-san:** Har har, very funny.

**Kanra-san: **Be specific!

**Kanra-san:** Like, what color is your hair, ne?

After reading the question, I think hard about it.

Shit.

If I tell him my hair color, it might be a dead giveaway. I mean, this is Japan people. Most of the population isn't blonde, if you haven't noticed.

But then again, teenagers have started dying their hair blonde because of some blonde actor Kasuka is apparently working with.

**Kanra-san:** Well…?

**Yuki-san:** Blonde.

**Kanra-san:** Ne? A blonde?

**Yuki-san:** Yepp.

**Kanra-san:** Damn. That's kinda hot.

**Kanra-san:** Natural?

**Yuki-san:** Nope.

**Kanra-san:** Eye color?

**Yuki-san:** Amber.

**Kanra-san:** Ne! How unique!

**Yuki-san:** What about you?

**Yuki-san:** What do you look like?

**Kanra-san:** Like a dark haired sex god.

**Yuki-san: **Then what does a sex god look like?

**Kanra-san:** Me.

* * *

After pressing enter I wait for Yuki-san's reply.

Unfortunately for me, I still have no clue as to who Yuki-san really is. For someone like me, who aspires to become an informant and know every little detail about everyone in this species I love so much, this is pitiful.

I must know! But this is harder than it seems.

So with what I've just learned, Yuki-san is blonde.

Fuck!

There are tons of blondes walking around Raira ever since that actor, Gonomoru Kisuke, stepped into the spot light! And from what I've learned so far about Yuki-san is that he has a brother and is also a senior attending Raira.

Well, that's not exactly _all_ I've learned about him, but those are the basics. Leaving it at just that, Yuki-san could be _anybody_!

Danmit!

Damnit!

Damn.

_It_.

Although I do not know exactly who Yuki-san is, I have a strange feeling it may be someone close—I have a feeling in my stomach that it's someone I wouldn't expect.

As I stare at my screen waiting for Yuki-san to reply, I remember I went over this with Namie a few weeks ago. At her house, she gave me a list of people it might be. But at some point, a major complication arose and we wasted at least half an hour talking about it.

This complication of course being the fact Namie never knew of my bisexuality.

Geez.

After that conversation, I swear I might've lost some precious IQ points!

_"Are you really bi, Izaya?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You're not lying."_

_"I am not lying."_

_"So you like both guys and girls?"_

_"Yeah, that's what being bisexual means."_

_"… You're not kidding."_

_"I am not kidding."_

_"… Really?"_

And so forth.

Now dear reader, imagine having to put up with that for 30 minutes.

I swear if we weren't 'friends', I probably would've slapped her silly. I said I was bi the first time! Even though I've never thought of Namie as the stupid type, how dense do you have to be to not understand it the first time—or the second—or third—or 15th time?

_Seriously_.

So anyways, as she started listing people in our grade, at one point she brought up Shizuo.

Immediately, I dismissed the idea.

The thought of it being him is just idiotic.

It's virtually impossible.

Although I'm pretty sure even someone as stupid as him can use a computer, I doubt he'd sign up for something like a match making site. It just seems so out of character for him.

Then again, when it comes to him, I can never tell what he's about to do, what he's thinking, how he's feeling, or anything.

Hah. Let's just say everyone to me is like a TV channel and I am but the viewer who watches and learns as I sit there.

And amazingly I receive each channel perfectly. Or in other words, understand everyone right down to the littlest things. But with Shizuo, it's a whole nother story. Shizuo is like the one channel my TV does not have. Like the one channel where all you see is static. And because of the static, I do not know what is going on.

I do not know what is happening, I cannot predict what will happen, everything I know does not apply, much to my dismay.

With that being said, I _still_ know Yuki-san cannot be that over powered protozoan.

It's just not possible.

Besides, Yuki-san said he's amber eyed.

Shizuo isn't. His eyes are _brown_!

But to my dismay, Namie continued pushing the idea of my top match being Shizuo. And of course, I denied it, called her stupid, and took a not so gentle slap to the side of my head.

And after the long debate between us, which in my opinion was obviously won by me, she went on with her list other possible candidates.

Then at one point, she landed to this one boy and well, I think she might have gotten it. I mean, I may know a lot about people, but this kid is different. Up until the day Namie told me about him, I had no clue as to who he was.

I'm fairly new, only attending Raira for a month and a half, so it really isn't my fault that I didn't know who he was at first.

Anyways, at her house the day I ran to catch up with her, she showed me a picture of him from their junior year.

And after learning that Yuki-san is blonde, and amber eyed, I think I've finally found my top match.

With my hand on my computer mouse, I move the cursor to the top right corner of my screen and minimize my chat window. Now, I open the school's homepage and begin hack into the school's files which aren't that hard to get a hold of.

It's concerning really.

If a 17 year old can hack into the school's database and read restricted files on each student, they should probably go fix that.

_Pronto_.

After typing in a few passwords on different pages, clicking a few things, and navigating my way through the data frame, I finally get to where I'm trying to get to; the student files.

The students files are well, files on each student. Each file contains pictures of the students from the year book, their pictures from junior high and preschool, and pictures taken at school by the photography club.

Clicking the little space that says 'Search Student Name Here' I begin to type with high interest.

'Kida Masaomi'.

* * *

Tell me what'cha think? :3

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVORITES!(:

YAY FOR HALLOWEEN CANDY! WOO WOO!


	8. The First Move

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

Sorry about the mistakes! D:

* * *

"Eh! Don't you think it's a little… too early?" School ended around 15 minutes ago and Kyohei, Tom, and I decided to all hang out at my place.

If I haven't said anything about him already, Tom is a long time family friend of mine.

The two of us met when we were kids, Tom being a year older than me. We're both in the same grade, but not because he failed. He just started school a year later.

Ever since we were younger, we only saw each other on special occasions like his or my birthday, Christmas, New Years, and when things within either one of our families would happen. Since he lived in Komae and I live in Ikebukuro, we can't just walk over and see each other whenever we want.

Lucky for us, just the other day, I woke up at around 3 in the morning to see him knocking on my door. Apparently his parents spoke to mine, and now we're attending school together.

So for years now, we've been attending different schools until today.

Until his parents find him a place of his own, he's staying with me.

When he first got here, he apologized for staying and being 'burden.' But Tom isn't. He's like an older brother figure to me and I know if I needed a place to stay in Komae, he would offer me his the way I'm offering mine.

Anyways, after school we went to go find Shinra and ask if he wanted to come over. Since today was Tom's first day meeting Kyohei, I thought why not introduce him to Shinra too?

But when we found him, he was with that mother fucker—I mean, Izaya. Oops.

When we asked Shinra if he wanted to hang out with us, he acted really nervous and I swear, I think I saw him begin to panic.

Thinking about it, he's been acting really strange around me lately. But who knows? That might just be me. I mean, he _was_ standing in between me and Izaya.

Any normal person would be scared seeing as I would destroy almost anything to get to Izaya and rip his head off.

"No." I reply.

"But—" I cut Kyohei off.

"What's so weird about it?" I ask Kyohei as I lean back into my couch, my friend sitting on the other couch to my left. The sound of Tom looking through the fridge for something to eat can be heard from where I am.

"You haven't even met 'Kanra' and you're already saying you like him?" Kyohei asks me absolutely bewildered.

"Yeah." I say back simply.

What's so weird about that?

"But you don't even know who this guy really is!" Kyohei exclaims.

Ok well—I guess he does have a point.

Although this comment is rather irrelevant, this is one of the things I like about Kyohei.

He doesn't seem effected at all after learning of my non-existent sexual preference. Instead of badgering me with questions like an annoying teenage girl or something, Kyohei left it alone without asking questions and simply let it be.

With my arm on the arm rest next to me, I keep my head up with my hand, "But I already know enough about him to make up for that."

Although I feel like that's an _extremely_ valid comeback, the face on Kyohei's face says so otherwise.

After taking a long sip out of his can of juice, Kyohei looks at me skeptically before saying, "_Really_?"

"Yepp." I reply, hearing Tom calling us from the kitchen behind us.

"I'm going to make some soup you guys, want some?"

"Sure!" Both Kyohei and I say at the same time.

Until Tom brought up food, I didn't even realize how hungry I really am. I had to skip out on lunch today to help Tom and show him around the school.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Looking over my shoulder at the vibrating sound behind me, I watch as he reaches into his school pants for his cell phone. Placing it next to his ear, Tom covers the receiver and says to us, "I'll be back in a bit; I have to talk to my parents."

As he continues to talk, he makes his way into my bed room."Yeah mom, I'm doing just fine."

"Shizuo?" Turning my attention away from the hallway Tom disappeared into, I face Kyohei. With his arms crossed, a little habit of his I've just noticed, as his juice rest on the coffee table he asks me "You say you know some things about this guy you've been talking to, over the internet, right?"

"Yeah."

"Like?" He says. "I'm worried you're getting too serious over someone you haven't even met, Shizuo."

Opening my mouth to speak, I quickly close it.

Wait—

What _do_ I know about him?

I mean, I know _some_ things like the fact he has two younger siblings, likes the color red, has dark hair, attends Raira, is a senior just like me, Kyohei, and Tom, has a knack for making things sound dirtier than they really are, loves humans because they never cease to surprise him, and some other stuff I just can't think of right now.

And besides, once we actually meet each other and spend time with one another, we'll get to know more about each other.

"Well?" Kyohei says, completely breaking my train of thought.

"He attends Raira with us." I say as I watch him pick up his juice before giving me a look.

Ok, good start and judging from Kyohei's expression, he seems to be waiting for me to continue.

Hmm… what else is there?

Oh yeah.

"Uh… he is a senior, his favorite color is red, has siblings, he has a _unique_ way of talking, he's always, I guess, 'hyper' when we talk, is interested in humans, dark hair—" I stop when I notice Kyohei's expression.

"Wait, 'hyper' and 'interested in humans'? 'Dark hair'? Why does that sound familiar?" He asks, the volume of his voice throwing me off. Was he asking me? Or himself?

As he takes a sip of his juice, we hear the sound of Tom flipping his phone closed, entering the living room.

"You guys talking about Shinra?" I look over to see Tom sit on the other end of the couch I am resting on.

"Accckk!"

"Are you ok, Kyohei?" Tom asks from his spot on the couch, looking over his shoulder at our friend.

Turning my head at the sound of someone choking, I watch Kyohei stand up from the couch and run into the kitchen. Finally reaching the sink, I watch him spit and listen to him cough roughly as something goes off in my head and my eyes widen.

Hyper.

Shinra can make lightning look dull and lifeless in comparison to his energetic personality.

Interested in humans.

Ever since we were kids, Shinra's always had a strange attitude towards my body due to my abnormal strength saying it surprised him to see someone be able to lift up a fridge. In fact, he's always found some strange interest with the human body in general.

Dark hair.

Shinra is a dark haired brunette—

Kanra-san—he can't possibly be Shinra.

I mean, sure Shinra seems to fit that and the rest of the things I just listed off, and sure he's been acting strange around me lately but—but—

"You ok, Shizuo? You look kind of, sick?" Tom asks me, looking at me worriedly.

Knock. Knock.

"I'll get it." Tom says as he gets up from the couch and makes his way towards the door.

Knock. Knock.

"I'm coming, just wait!"

After hearing a little 'click' indicating the door being opened, I hear the cheerful voice of my friend burst in.

"Hello~!"

"Hello, Shinra." Tom says, stepping to the side to let the brunette in.

Still on the couch, I look over to Kyohei and we both shoot each other a shocked glance.

With both our eyes wide, I already know what he's thinking and let me just say, I am pretty sure it is along the lines of what's going through mine.

Kanra-san is… Shinra?

As I feel something poking my cheek, I turn to see Shinra sitting right next to me on the couch, in between Tom and I. "Uh… are you ok, Shizuo-kun?"

Feeling my face heat up I nod.

"I'm just f-fine Kan-Shinra!" I stutter out as he gives me a strange look.

* * *

"I'll see you later, Izaya-kun."

"Later~" After saying good bye to Shinra, I take my cell phone out and text Namie.

'Where are you?'

Since Shinra is most likely on his way over to the protozoan's house since he was invited over just a little while ago, here I am stuck at school, by myself. School has ended just 10 minutes ago and the two of us were on our way to go find Namie.

The three of us are in the same class so I have no idea how she could've left class without Shinra or myself even noticing. No offense to Namie, but she isn't graceful enough to sneak out early or leave without catching my attention.

As I run a hand through my hair, I feel a moderate and consistent vibrating in my pocket. It must be a text from Namie. She's always had this thing for texting right after receiving one. It's actually really convenient.

Whenever I need to ask her if I can come over when I'm bored, or anything, I never had to wait 10 minutes just to get a 9 worded reply.

Reaching for my cell phone, I pull it out and why look at that; it _is_ a text from Namie.

'I'm inside getting tutored in English.'

I smirk as I begin to text back.

'You're getting tutored? Haha!'

I thought she was doing great in English. I mean, whenever we're sitting there listening to our teacher drone on about Romeo and Juliet, she looks as if she understand every single thing he's saying. And whenever our poor excuse of a teacher asks us if anyone needs any help, she never holds her hand up.

Guess her ego is too big to let her ask for assistance.

_Buzz. Buzz._

'IT'S NOT FUNNY, OK?'

I snicker to myself imaging her face burn red with anger and embarrassment.

It so _is_.

'Where are you?' I text her before sticking my cell phone back into my pocket.

Deeming it too windy outside, I quickly make my way into the school, past a few girls checking out this sex God, AKA me, and begin to wander the hallways aimlessly.

Since Shizu-chan left early with his new friend, and Dotachiin, I wasn't able to have a little fun with the Neanderthal. I haven't seen him for the whole day!

I was _so_ bored!

But when I did finally see him, Shinra was standing in between us. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hurt our mutual brunette friend just to punch my in the face…I think.

Speaking of that glasses wearing boy, this entire day, we've been talking about Yuki-san and my new discovery.

This discovery of course being the fact that Yuki-san is actually Kida Masaomi, a senior in Shizu-chan's class next door. When I told Shinra, he started acting quite strange and unfortunately, I can't say I know why.

Normally, I'd be able to read Shinra like an open book. But I swear, he's been hanging around Shizu-chan way too much because it's starting to become more difficult to get into the brunette's head.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Going up the flight of stairs on my right, I check my phone to see I have another text from Namie.

'Why?'

Stopping at the top of the stairs, I look up to see another flight of stairs. With a shrug, I make my way up as I text my reply.

''Cause I need help with that subject too, just like a little Miss. Failing English Class.'

'I was going to tell you where I am, but after that, have fun looking for me.'

'I'm kidding Namie-chan! Just tell me where you are! Shinra just left and I'm bored!'

When I'm done texting, I slip my phone back into my left, back pocket, and continue my useless and boring adventure around the school.

I am currently on the third floor of the school and it seems that I am the only one up here. Looking to my left and then to my right, a picture of Hanejiwa Yuuhei catches my attention.

After closer inspection, it looks like there's a fan club for the guy here.

I can't help but snicker, stupid girls. The guy doesn't even know you exist yet you worship him like a God. You make a fan club over some guy who might be a jack ass for all you know!

_Buzz. Buzz._

Checking my phone, it's yet another text from Namie.

'If you must know, I'm in the west wing, second floor, in Konomura-sensei's room. A student is tutoring so I don't think he'd mind.'

* * *

"Namie-chaaan~!"

"Izaya?"

As I skip into the room Namie said she is being tutored in, after kicking the door open loudly, I slip into the chair next to her with a smile.

With the entire class looking at me after yelling, and bursting into the room unexpectedly, I act as if I don't notice their looks and the girls staring at me like I'm the only guy in the room.

Now if you ask me, I might as well be the only male in here!

From the way these girls are staring, these other guys in here have _no_ chance.

Sorry everyone.

I can't help it if I'm _this_ attractive.

"Izaya?" I hear Namie's voice call my name.

Cocking my head to the side to look at the young woman next to me, the expression on her voice tells me I've done my part in annoying her for the day.

"Mmm'yes, Namie-chaaan?"

"Be quiet!" She growls quietly at me before looking down at her notes, waiting for the tutor to come help her.

Geez. Who stuck a pole up her up tight ass?

Just because she's failing one, _tiny_ little subject doesn't mean she can get snappy with me!

Opening my mouth to mock the fact she's freaking _failing_, I see someone standing next to Namie through my peripheral.

"Excuse me? You're Yagiri Namie, right?"

I look at Namie, who looks up and nods. "Yes."

"So you need help with your Romeo and Juliet work in English, right?"

With an embarrassed expression, she nods. "Y-yeah."

"I'll be your tutor today—" As I look up took look at Namie's tutor, my eyes widen before a smirk crosses me face.

"My name is—"

"Kida Masaomi."

Turning away from Namie, the blonde senior turns to look at me questioningly, my ruby eyes locking with bright amber ones. "Do you need help too?"

Standing up, I walk around Namie and over to Kida before taking his hand and pulling him into the hallway.

"Izaya? Kida-kun? Where are you two going?" Namie calls after us as I close the door behind the two of us.

Finally in the hallway I turn to look at Kida, who's face is lit up in a deep blush, his smaller hand still in mine. Looking at him, the guy isn't half bad. In fact, he's actually pretty hot.

And just like he said, he's blonde, amber eyed, a senior, and a guy.

"O-Orihara-k-kun? What was that about?" He asks as I look down at the shorter male.

Wah~! I thought he was the taller one, but I'm a good 3 inches taller.

Guess he won't be the one topping.

Oh well.

"What are you—ow!" After letting go of his hand, I slam him rougly against the wall next to the closed, classroom door.

Oops, I didn't mean to shove him that hard.

My bad.

After taking a step closer to him and moving my hands to rest on either side of the blonde head of hair, against the wall, I lean in.

I finally found you, Yuki-san.

* * *

Sorry if the ending is a little sped up. Oh! And I have a feeling this is going to become rated M soon xD

Soooo~ tell me what you think? :DD


	9. Wrong Ways

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

Sorry about the mistakes! D:

I have the sudden urge to start a new fic...*Shot*

* * *

"What are you—mmff!"

Pushing my tongue into Kida's mouth, my arms on either side of his head find their way to his hips, pulling the short blonde closer to me.

As irrational as this is for me to make out with someone I've just met in person for the first time, I can't bring myself to pull away. And despite the fact that he's trying to break away, the bugle I feel poking my thigh tells me he really doesn't.

And judging by how hard that bulge is getting, I guess he must really like this.

With my eyes closed, I slowly bring my left one open to see Kida's slowly flutter closed, amber eyes retreating behind fragile eyelids. In the mood and extremely horny, I move one of my hands from his hips and position it on the back of his head, pushing and deepening the kiss.

Oh my God.

Using my tongue, I playfully crush mine against his. To be honest, this kid isn't a bad kisser, he's actually pretty good. Although I'm not sure if he's kissing back or just flailing his tongue around randomly, it makes my stomach stir as I feel my crotch grow hot.

Playfully sucking on his lip, I earn a low, breathy moan from the blonde as my hands begin to trail lower and lower—

"Whoa!"

With a small 'pop' Kida breaks away from me, panting and flushed, eyes wide. Hah. Through pictures, I was already able to tell he was cute that time I hacked into the school's data base.

But close up, and seeing his face all pink, wide eyed, and hair a slight mess probably from my hand absentmindedly playing with it, he's even cuter.

"W-what are you doing!" He yells, the breathlessness in his voice making me chuckle slightly.

With a smirk, I lean my face towards his, and playfuly say, "Kissing you? What does it look like I'm doing?" As I say each word, my lips brush against Kida's and I can tell for a fact he's holding in the urge to connect his to mine.

I don't blame him really.

I mean, who _wouldn't_ want to kiss me?

… Ok. _Other_ than Namie but I swear, she must be blind or lesbian to not see my raging sex appeal.

"But w-why a-are you—a-ahh!"

As he began to speak I lowered my head, licking my lips. There before me looked like the perfect place to lick at and judging from the sudden moan, I chose _just_ the right spot.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" I say back in a low, seductive whisper causing the blonde to shiver as my lips brush against his smooth skin.

"W-why are y-y-you doing th-this, Orihara-s-san?"

"Why _shouldn't_ I?" I say back, a playful smirk finding its way onto my lips and staying there. "Besides, it looks like you like it~"

As I roll my hips against his, the little tent forming below Kida's waist grinds against my thigh and he bites his lip to hold in a moan. When my erection rubs against his own thigh, I use all of my will power not to moan as well.

"Ahhh… Oriha-hara-k-kuuun…"

Moving my head to lick his ear slightly, I whisper huskily, "Call me Izaya. Kida-kun."

As I feel him shiver once more, I grin devilishly at the delicious moan that escapes his lips.

"I-Izaya-kuunn…"

After gently nibbling on his earlobe for a second, I whisper to him once more as I grind myself against him wantonly, a low moan being the only response. "Maybe you should go dismiss everyone in there before we continue, well, that is if you _want_ to keep going." I finish with a slow, and hard movement of my hips.

Suddenly I am pushed off and my eyes widen at the action.

I thought he—

Opening the door into the class room full of idiots who need tutoring, he says, his voice sounding a little breathless, "Sorry, but you are all dismissed and the tutoring will be changed to tomorrow."

* * *

"Bye, Shinra!"

"Bye you guys! Sorry, I forgot Celty wanted me home early!"

As Tom, Kyohei, and I wave at our glasses wearing friend rushing out the door with his bag haphazardly hanging off one shoulder, my thoughts are running all over the place.

So Kanra-san, this guy I _really_ like and met over the internet, is actually Shinra. One of my closest friends since I was in preschool. Someone I thought of as _nothing_ more than a close friend is apparently someone I like as _more_ than a friend.

Oh dear God…

I must be dreaming or something! Kanra-san can't be Shinra! He just _can't_!

It's like me saying I'm Tom's identical twin!

After opening the door, Shinra turns to bow, and looks up with at all of us with a content smile before focusing on me, "Thanks for inviting me over, Shizuo-kun!"

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I can feel my face heating up!

"N-no p-problem!" I stutter out, trying to calm my blushing face. If I could, I'd punch myself.

And with that, Shinra quickly runs out with the door closing behind him with a little 'click.' The minute the door closes both Kyohei and I sigh, then sink into our seats on the couch. Man, I didn't even notice how tense I was just a minute ago!

"Haha, what's with you two?" Tom says with a slight chuckle, noticing the change in demeanor in both Kyohei and I.

Oh that's right! I haven't told Tom about my constant online chatting with Kanra-san!

I'm surprised I haven't even mentioned it to him yet. We tell each other _everything_.

Or at least I tell him everything and he just listens. Tom doesn't really have a lot to say and now that I think about it, he's actually a pretty simple guy. Almost _nothing_ bothers him enough to want to talk about it and he's pretty neutral about a lot of the things around him.

He has all of the things I wish I had; the ability to contain his emotions unlike me, can restrain himself when angry, isn't easily angered, and actually thinks things through before doing anything.

It's surprising to say that someone like me can be friends with someone as _calm_ and _rational_ as Tom. Same can be said about me and Kyohei. But I guess it's because of Tom and Kyohei's influence on me that makes me at least _try_ to restrain myself when I'm pissed.

"Shizuo? Kyohei? Are you two alright?" He asks, the small chuckle from earlier gone as a concerned tone takes over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kyohei says before looking at me, "What about you?"

With a nod of my head, Tom rises an eyebrow at me before getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

Curiously, I watch him saunter into the kitchen behind me before asking him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry, and I was suppose to make some soup for us. I didn't have time to eat because we were walking around the school. You guys said you wanted some, right?" He says, his back facing me as he rummages through my cupboards in search of ingredients that I'm not sure are there.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"It might take a while though, sorry." Tom says as he places the ingredients on the counter before looking for a pot. "I'm not really familiar with where you keep everything so just wait you guys."

"It's no problem." I say back, my voice still slightly shaky from having Shinra over after realizing that he's Kanra-san.

Turning around in my seat to look at Kyohei, I sigh confused. I mean, he _can't_ be Kanra-san right? _Right_?

But now that I think about it, he's been acting strange lately ever since I told him about my online chatting. So it only makes sense for him to get nervous whenever I bring it up... Damnit! Trying to think this through is only going to convince me that he really is Kanra-san even more.

'Guess thinking is a bad idea.

But not thinking is even worse, _trust_ me.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

What the _shit_ do I do?

"So…" Kyohei says from his spot on the other couch. From the sound of his voice, I can tell he's feeling as awkward as I am. And I don't blame him. "What are you going to do now?"

"I just asked myself that. What do _you_ think I should do?"

"Well uhm, now you know who 'Kanra-san' is? Haha..." He says with a small, chuckle that's a little more unsure than it is happy.

"But I never even wondered who he really was in the first place!" I say back and for a few seconds there is a slight pause.

… Ok.

Forget 'slight pause', because it's just plain silent at this point. Even Tom is being quiet in the kitchen.

All that can be heard is the sound of my clock ticking and the faint sound of the lights buzzing.

A few seconds drift by and I have to admit, this silence is _really_ starting to bug me.

"What should I do, Kyohei?" I ask as I lean my body forwards and rest my forearms on my thighs, confused.

What _should_ I do?

Should I just go about my day tomorrow and pretend I don't know Shinra is really Kanra-san—Well, acting like I don't know _is_ a good way of handling it if you ask me. As awkward as it will be, I can always try. I mean, knowing how _amazing_ I am at handling awkward situations, like that time I walked in on my parents doing it when I was 12, I should be able to handle this—No! Bad, Shizuo!

No time for uncalled for sarcasm!

Internally growling at my current predicament , I run a hand through my hair unsure of what to do.

"I know I've already asked before," Tom starts in the kitchen, the sound of him placing bowls on the counter and water boiling can be heard. "But are you two ok? You two have been quiet for a while, and when you guys _did_ say something, you two sounded pretty shaky. Is something bothering you guys?"

"Well..."

* * *

Running a hand through of my hair as I step out of the closet, I am followed by Kida, whose breathing is as erratic and heavy as mine.

The air in the hallway is cool and ice cold on my skin in comparison to the hot closet behind the both of us.

Oh and speaking of a closet, I guess I can add that to the weirdest places I've ever—

"Izaya-kun?"

Turning around, I look at the flustered young man, his hair coated in sweat as it sticks to the side of his head. The once pure lips of his are now swollen slightly and parted as he gasps for air, his hair a blonde mess. And to add to the already suggestive and sex ridden appearance, his clothes are all crumpled and in disarray.

Reaching my hand to fix his hair before moving to straighten out his white sweater under our school's jacket, I smile playfully. "Yes, Kida-kuuuun~?"

As his lips part to speak, I can't help but notice how apprehensive he is as I finish fixing up his hair and clothes. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about the blush that's been on his face ever since I pulled him out of the class room half an hour ago.

And frankly, the pink shade on his cheeks is something I can't fix.

After a few seconds, it appears that we've both calmed our breathing and soon, the beating of my heart slows down until it is back to normal.

"So w-what now…?" He asks, stuttering slightly as if unsure of what he is saying. And for a second, I stay quiet before speaking.

"What do you mean, 'what now'?"

His already pink cheeks flare up once more as he bites his bottom lip. "I mean, what—"

I stop him from speaking as I push my face forward and invade his open, and inviting mouth with my tongue. He gasps and I smirk into the kiss when I feel his tongue try to gain control over mine.

Quickly after, air became extremely low in supply, we both break away panting with his hands tangled in my black locks.

Stuttering, he says "Uh… I-I—"

"Will see me later?" I say, answering his sentence for him with a coy smirk.

With a nod, he says 'ok' and we both part. I walk down the hall and find my way down to the stairs as he goes into the next wing of the school. I would've walked with him, but once we end up on the other side of the school, I'll have to walk even further to get myself back home.

When I reach the first flight of stairs that leads downward, I jump all of them with ease thanks to my amazing parkour skills. Jumping and running here and there, I finally make it out of the school as my cell phone begins to vibrate.

Oh why look, it's a text from Namie-chan.

I wonder what it says.

'Ugh! I can't believe Kida-kun canceled the tutoring session! We have a freaking test tomorrow and today was my only chance to get help! If I find out this is somehow your fault, I am going to kill you!'

With a smirk, I cross the street with a playful yet evil grin.


	10. Yet Another Day

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

Sorry about the mistakes! D:

So I made a new fic called 'White Lies.'

Yeah, I know. I have some sort of disorder which makes me create new fics even though I haven't finished any of my current ones yet ;-;

Anyways, you guys should go check it out and yeah~ 8D

* * *

"EH?"

"YOU WHAT?"

As Shinra stares at me in disbelief, Namie slams her hands down on the table and glares at me. If she was able to shoot lasers from her eyes, I'm pretty sure I'd already be a pile of ash by now just by the way she's staring me down.

With my peripheral, I can see all of our classmates turn around in their seats and turn away from their lunches to look at Namie before going back to chatting or eating.

Leaning back in my chair playing with my blade, I smirk. "You heard me~"

Shinra, who is eating his food, chokes violently. To my amusement he takes Namie's paper lunch bag and begins spitting his food out in it, coughing up whatever he did not swallow.

Turning her attention from me, Namie looks at the brunette next to her. "_Really_?"

Completely ignoring Namie and her noticeably rising anger, Shinra chugs his water, clearing his throat to speak. "So you and Kida-kun—"

"Yepp~!" I say with a sly grin, making my glasses wear friend's mouth drop.

"Wait a minute. So that's why he left the tutoring room—?" Namie stops talking when she notices my grin widen and twist mischievously. To my delight, her mouth is left open before it shuts quickly, her eye brows furrow irritated. "SO YOU'RE THE REASON I FAILED THE ENGLISH TEST THIS MORNING?"

"Technically it's _your_ fault since you wouldn't have failed if you actually paid attention." I tell her as a matter of factly, only adding more fuel to her already burning fire.

Although an angry Namie is funny, and really fun to _make_ angry, it is nothing compared to that blonde protozoan. Sure Namie will bitch at me like Kururi and Mairu on their periods, but once she calms down she's no fun. Shizu-chan on the other hand is never able to relax when I'm around him and comes at me all the time. It's pretty fun since our little game of Cat and Mouse starts when one of us see's the other, even if the other isn't aware of it.

Haha, now that he's crossed my mind, I wonder how he's doing. This morning I left him a little gift so I can't help but wonder if he's—

"IZAAAAAYAA!"

—seen it.

The sound of students in this room, the one next door, and in the hall way can be heard gasping and screaming as a furious brute stomps into class. Shizuo's hands are balled into fists, crumpling a few sheets of paper in his grasp, his cheeks stained with an small, almost unoticable blush staining his cheeks.

But being as critical as I am, I can notice it.

Sitting up in my chair, we lock eyes. With Shizuo standing in the corner of the room, still at the door, diagonal from me, Shinra, and Namie, I smirk with my flickblade in hand. "Oh, why hello there, Shizu-chan~" I say, my voice in a playfully malice slur.

With a low, animal-like growl, he grits his teeth and angrily saunters over to where the three of us are sitting. As he walks with his fists clenched dangerously tight, a few students in his way jump and run out of there seats.

What smart children.

Only a complete idiot would want to stand in between that teenage war machine and me.

"So what brings you here—?" I ask slyly before I am cut off when the blonde extends his arm out to grab me by the collar of my shirt and hoist me off my seat. Quickly I use one hand to grab onto his wrist and hold on, making sure I don't choke. With my other arm, I stick it out in front of my so my knife is pointed right at his throat; mere inches from his skin.

With a sigh, I hear Namie speak. I can already see the expression on her face; the same one she makes whenever she says—"What did you do this time, Izaya?"

With a sly grin, I say "Nothing, Namie-chan. All I did was leave a little gift in Shizu-chan's desk—"

"GIFT MY ASS!" He bellows out, completely cutting me off and obviously pissed off.

Ouch!

I think I busted an ear drum!

Holding in the urge to laugh in his face, I feign a look of hurt and pout hoping to look innocent. "Awh, does Shizu-chan not like my gift?"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT—"

"Oh? So you did like it—"

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FUCKING FINISH—"

"You're not letting me finish either!" I say, thankful I didn't spit out an uncalled for 'that's what she said.'

Fully aware that a few of my peers have left the class, while the other's left are watching, I watch as Shizuo frowns. The hold he has on my collar tightens and I feel the tips of my toes leave the floor completely. My grin falters when my arm begins to go numb trying to hold myself up.

"Why? Fleas like you don't deserve to talk."

"You should really shut up too, you know." I say back, my knife still close to his neck, right in front of his adam's apple.

His frown twists upwards and soon, a manic smile crosses his face. "Oh, _really_ now?"

"Barbaric brutes like you don't deserve to talk either." I say, a smirk making itself apparent on my lips as the blonde's frown slowly begins to reappear.

"Why you little—" As he reels his other arm back, his hand drops the pieces of paper and ball up into a fist once more. Angrily gritting his teeth, I try to inch my knife closer to his throat as he begins to push his fist forward.

And suddenly, as if it was suppose to happen, 4 hands grab onto the brute's arm and stop the fist from hitting me. The balled up hand only a few inches from connecting to my nose makes my heart drop when I realize holy shit, that seriously could have hurt or even worse, that might've killed me. Immediately, I stop my extended arm from cutting Shizuo's throat. I can already feel the tip of my blade poke gently against his skin.

"Shizuo!" Two voices call out, one I know for a fact is—

"Kyohei? Tom?"

Instead of turning his head to look at the two, he merely shifts his gaze from me.

Even for someone as dumb as he is, at least he wasn't dumb enough to move and risk cutting his neck.

"What are you two doing here?" Shizuo growls at the both of them.

"You stormed out of class muttering 'kill' a bunch of times and we were worried." Says the new kid, Tom, with a slight chuckle as he continued. "Good thing we got worried, look what's going on."

"Let him go, Shizuo." Kyohei says, struggling to keep Shizuo in check.

"Why the fuck _should_ I?"

"Come on! Kasuka-kun wouldn't want you fighting, now would he?" Tom says back and Shizuo's response to this makes my eyes widen.

Rather abruptly, I am dropped back into my seat, ass first, knife still in hand.

Fuck that hurt! My beautiful ass! Damnit Shizu-chan!

You may not like it, but it doesn't mean everyone else agrees!

Turning around, Shizu-chan walks away from me, not even bothering to spare Kyohei and Tom a glance. Left and right foot, he makes his way towards the door and on his way, my peers move out of his way once more. And as quickly as they got here, Kyohei and Tom run after the seething blonde.

Geez, what got his strawberry panties in a knot? All I did was go into his desk, and stick pictures of—

* * *

"Now I get why he's so angry." Shinra says a little flustered.

It's only been 10 minutes since that protozoan barged in here and everyone's already acting as if nothing happened. A handful of students that left have come back and everyone is back to eating and chatting peacfully with their friends. It's almost like looking at the extras of a movie.

"If I were Shizuo, I'd probably want to kill him too." Namie says to Shinra as if I'm not sitting right across from them.

Instantly, I pout hoping in some way, Namie would feel guilty even though I truly am not hurt. But it wouldn't hurt for her to be a little more gentle with what she says, now would it? "Ne~! That's not very nice, Namie-chan!"

"What you did also wasn't very nice." Namie says back at me in her usual high-and-mighty voice of her's. Sighing, she closes her eyes, and crosses her arms as she shakes her head disapprovingly.

"I can't believe you did that." Shinra says with a little blush on both cheeks.

"What you mean you 'can't believe'? It's Izaya." Namie says back.

"Ne! Wanna know what I can't believe? I can't believe I'm starting to lose Namie-chan's respect just because I a took a few suggestive pictures of myself, printed them, and stuck them in Shizu-chan's desk!" I say in mock hurt.

Before your minds start wondering off and get stuck in the gutter, let at least defend myself. The only reason I took those pictures and gave them to Shizu-chan, of all people, is because I wanted to see how he would react. And after my little 'bonding' time with Kida, I was bored and need something to pass the time.

The pictures of me I placed in his desk weren't pictures of my naked. I had something covering some part of me, while the rest of me was open and out to the rest of the world.

Shizu-chan should be damn grateful he even got to see me shirtless!

"You can't lose something you never had, Izaya." Namie says back as if she won an argument. "Poor Shinra, after you told us about what happened between you and Kida-kun, everything after was bound to just get worse. And look at him, he's all pink now." Namie says, poking Shinra's flushed cheek.

I smirk. "Don't tell me you're getting hot just thinking about what happened between Kida and I—"

"I'm not!"

"—Or by those pictures I placed in Shizu-chan's desk~"

"I'm _not_!"

I can't help but laugh at how much this is getting to Shinra. Usually he'd be the person making other people awkward, or at least that's how he is when he talks about Celty only to have her punch him. Still laughing a little, I try to talk. "Haha! You remind me of Yuki-san~!"

"Oh! That reminds me, did you ever find out who he is?" Namie asks, her voice indicating her obvious interest.

"Yepp~!"

In the corner of my eye, I can see Shinra squirm a little in his seat. Whenever we bring up to topic of Yuki-san, he always becomes uncomfortable.

"Oh really now?"

"Yepp~!" I say back with a smile, masking my piqued interest in Shinra's behavior.

"Who is it then?"

My smile deepens when I see Shinra become more uncomfortable with each passing second. But soon after Namie speaks, I have no choice but to answer, less she start bitching at me.

"Kida Masaomi."

Shinra's mouth drops comically and he gapes. "KIDA?"

* * *

"Kida…"

"H-haaah… Izaya-kuuunn…"

As I place a kiss on his neck, I smirk at the little marks I've left from the previous day. They may be little, but they sure as Hell stick out; red and purple little bruises on his pale, creamy skin. But these aren't normal, pain inflicted bruises.

These are well, hickeys.

With my lips still on his neck, I suck and leave yet another hickey.

I can't help but wonder if anyone's asked him about them yet. I mean, girls seem to really like him and he hangs around that Mikado kid a lot. It would only make sense that he'd ask, you know? And overall, Kida is quite the popular lad. When he isn't with Mikado, he's always hanging around other's who seem to really like him.

In the bathroom of our school, I pull away from Kida's neck earning myself a whimper from him.

And now you may be wondering, 'why are you two doing something like this in a bathroom, when anyone can walk in?'

Well the answer is simple—

I am a teenage boy with hormones running at an all time high all the damn time.

And basically—

I'm horny and I need it.

_Now_.

To Kida's surprise, I lift him up and place him in a sitting position on the counter next to a sink with his legs hanging off the edge. Now at eye level with me, I slide is legs open and stand in between them.

Quickly, his arms wrap around my neck and I let myself be pulled in for a kiss. But just because he pulled me in for it doesn't mean I'm taking a back seat to him.

With both hands on either side of his thighs on the cold counter surface, I lean in and playfully clash my tongue against his.

"Mmm…" Kida moans, my mouth catching it.

This kid may be a good kisser, but little Izaya is getting a _little_ cranky, if you know what I mean.

But before I get the chance to even touch my pants or his, the door to the bathroom opens and Kida tries to pull away. Immediately, he pulls his arms away, but I just lean in even more, flicking my tongue and coaxing him into the kiss some more.

Who cares if someone walks in?

They know who I am and they'll just leave… or probably sit and watch considering I appeal to both sexes.

Mentally I sigh.

Sometimes being sexy is a curse.

Damned sex appeal!

But instead of the intruder leaving and the strange possibility of them staying, I hear the voice a certain protozoan yelling from behind me.

"IZAAAAAAAYA."


	11. A New Discovery

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

Sorry about the mistakes! D:

* * *

"IZAAAAAAAYA."

With a slight pop and faint slurping sound, I pull away from Kida and turn to look over my shoulder at the furious blonde. "Mmm yes?" I say nonchalantly as I bring one hand to rest on the counter in between Kida's legs.

To my surprise, this seems to make the protozoan even more angry.

Interesting.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" He yells furiously, his voice echoing and I can sense the smaller blonde on the counter flinch. I don't blame Kida for flinching. Who knows what might happen? Although the brute seems to try to not hurt people who don't deserve to be, this _is_ Shizuo.

He is the definition of unpredictable.

"We were both horseback riding on a beach." I say sarcastically much to his dismay as he grunts angrily.

With a smirk, I turn away to lean my face back towards Kida's and place my hand that is resting on the counter on the inside of Kida's thigh. The teen gasps from the sudden touch and I move to press my lips to his. Quickly, I slip my tongue into his already open mouth and he moans.

But soon after, I pull away only to hear Kida whine for more.

"Now if you would excuse us, Shizu-chan, we'd like to continue." I say as I turn my entire body to face him, my hand still lingering softly on Kida's thigh.

There is a deep, hate filled scowl on Shizuo's face as his eyes stare me down menacingly. His body has tensed up and his hands on balled up into fists at his sides. I smirk at the faint blush on his cheeks and if I didn't know it any better, this is exactly what he looked like when he came barging into class earlier.

Just minus my sexy photos.

"There are plenty of other rest rooms in the school you can use, Shizu-chan. So could you please just use one of them—"

The protozoan throws a punch at me and I duck, his fist missing my head by an inch at most. I can feel the wind from his abnormally strong swing and my eyes widen.

Since when was he _this_ fast?

Quickly, I pull myself up to stand straight but he goes for another punch. Once again, I dodge his attack but this time, I back off until I am farther away from him. This time, his punch was _much_ closer to my face.

Damnit!

Since when did he get this fast? Usually, I'd have my flick blade pointed at his heart before he could even bring his fist up to punch me! Something about me being with Kida must be making him even angrier than usual.

No matter. I am far too graceful and fast for him. I'm sure I can handle whatever that idiot has in store for me.

But instead of walking over to me and trying to beat me to death, he raises his arm at Kida and my eyes widen.

Shit!

He's planning on hitting Kida!

As I pull my blade out of my back pocket, my mouth drops at what happens next.

Pushing his fist forwards, Shizu-chan punches the mirror next to Kida's head, the scowl on the taller blonde's face still very much intact. Kida once again flinches and little shards of glass come crashing down whereas a few pieces are wedged into Shizuo's fist. The protozoan doesn't even flinch as blood begins to drop slowly from his knuckles.

"What the fuck are you doing with _him_, Kida?" Shizuo semi-yells with clenched teeth, his voice getting louder and louder with each word.

"I—"

"Why would you ever stoop down to someone as low as him?" Shizuo yells, obviously too angry to even let Kida say anything back.

I frown a little at that.

'Stoop down to someone as low as him'?

Sorry but bitch, _please_.

"Kida, leave." Shizuo says, his voice suddenly calm and not as painful to the ear drums.

Surprisingly, Kida doesn't listen and he stays put. In fact, he doesn't even move an inch. But what's even more surprising is that even though Shizuo seems even angrier that Kida didn't listen to him, the protozoan does nothing but ask again.

If it were anyone else, I'm pretty sure he would've slammed his fist straight into his face without thinking twice.

"Kida, please leave. _Now_." Shizuo says once again.

"No—"

"_Just_. _Go_." The brute says, enunciating each word while giving strong emphasis on both.

This time, Kida pushes himself off the counter and makes his way for the door. Shards of glass fall off his lap and shoulders as he shakes his head to rid his hair of any pieces. The floor is now covered with random small and large pieces of glass as I stare at the scene confused beyond belief.

Soon the door opens, and closes behind the small blonde; leaving me alone with this monster. But before he walks out, he gives me a look and I wink at him playfully.

As soon as the door shuts, there is an eerie silence and I wait a few seconds before speaking. "What was that all about?" I say slightly amused as Shizuo turns to glare at me.

But the only response I receive is more silence.

With a smirk, I continue. "If I didn't know it any better, I'd say you were jealous of him being with me—Oh! Or even better, you were jealous of _me_ being with _him_~!"

Once again, he does not answer and I am left with silence.

Damnit, Shizu-chan! Say _something_!

It's no fun when you don't!

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything? Or are you still too jealous to say anything?" I say with my flick blade in my hand. Judging from how deep and angry that scowl on his face is, having my knife out seems like the best possible thing to do since—

A) He's blocking the only exit.

And B) He's blocking the only exit.

"If you're not going to say anything," I begin to walk towards Shizu-chan in hopes of walking past him and catching up to Kida. All that's happened so far has put little Izaya to sleep and caused the bulge in my pants to fade into almost nothing. "I should go catch up to Kida and pick up where we left off—"

"Not so fast there." Shizuo says cutting me off as he punches at me. Fortunately for me, I thought about that and I dodge quickly. Gracefully, I move fast and go around him until I am in front of the door leading out of the boy's rest room.

With a smirk I hold my knife out at him as he turns around to face me, taunting him.

"I'd love to stay in here and play with you some more. But there's a cute little blonde I should go find. Bye bye, Shizu-chan." I say back, my tone borderline playful and condescending.

* * *

"You caught him making out with Kida-kun?" Tom asks completely shocked, eyes wide and his mouth left hanging.

The both of us are walking back to the apartment as the wind blowing softly in our faces and throughout the streets of Ikebukuro. School just ended a few minutes ago and I seriously need to go home and clear my mind.

Of all people he had to be with, why Izaya?

Ok so before I go on, let me tell you a little story.

Kida Masaomi is a close family friend of mine. When we were kids, the both of us were the best of friends. It was because of my mom and dad's friendship with Kida's that made the two of us grow close. And from the help of our parents who always made us play together, we were bound to become friends. Best friends.

But one day we both just grew apart.

From pre school to our first year of middle school, the both of us attended school together. But during our second year of middle school, he and his family moved. Just like everyone else, I cried. Even though it's probably impossible to think that someone like me can cry, I did. For a long time too, actually. Poor Kasuka had to deal with me. He and our parents tried to console me but it didn't work until a few months after.

During that period of time, we stopped talking. Then we started talking once more when he moved back to Ikebukuro to go to Raira with me when his dad got a job that required him to stay in the area.

Although the both of us have changed, Kida will always be my childhood friend and because of that, I still feel the need to protect him from someone like Izaya. Unfortunately, because of his constant flirting with girls and new friends, it's been quite a challenge trying to communicate with him.

Nodding my head, the both of us cross the street quickly. "Yeah. I can't fucking believe it. Kida's a good guy, so I don't get why someone like _him_ is actually interested in someone as _vile_ and _corrupted_ like that flea!"

"Maybe he see's something in Izaya you can't see?"

Finally on the other side of the street, I stop dead in my tracks and stare at Tom in disbelief. "Why are you defending him?"

"Hear me out," Tom starts as we both begin walking. Surprisingly enough, the steets and sidewalks aren't packed with the usual large amounts of people one would normally see. "Maybe he's nicer than you give him credit for."

"But I don't give him any credit at all. If I could give him something though, it'd be two matching black eyes." I say holding my fist up for added effect.

"Why do you even dislike him so much? From what Kyohei says, Izaya isn't all that bad."

I open my mouth to answer but soon close it when nothing comes out.

_Why_ do I hate Izaya?

Hm…

"Well?" Tom asks as we both stop at the end of the street to let cars drive by once more. As the sound of wheels on cement fill the air I growl at the thought of Izaya.

"I just do."

Tom chuckles and I feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "That isn't a reason, Shizuo."

"Well it should be."

"But I'm just saying, maybe you two could get along if you gave it a try." Tom says not-so convincingly.

"No."

"Why not?"

Why?

_Why_?

Well, whenever one of us spots the other, we automatically go into kill mode. Or at least I do. The flea just goes into 'Hey let's see how pissed off I make Shizuo' mode which actually isn't that hard. All I need to do is see his smug little face and my anger will already be boiling.

Even the thought of him makes me want to tear down a bring wall with my bear hands.

Don't think that's impossible because that actually _has_ happened.

"We're polar opposites." I say back because really, it's as simple as that.

It's like fire and ice.

Or two opposing sides of a war.

Or something else I just can't think of.

"If you think about it, we are too, Shizuo-kun. Yet look at us, we're still friends even though our personalities are much different." Tom says to my dismay.

He's actually right. But that doesn't mean I'm going to act all buddy-buddy with Izaya. If I did, I'd practically be giving myself up to the enemy.

Who knows _what_ he'd do?

With a sigh, I notice the look on Tom's face. Smart ass. "Yeah but you're different from him. You're calm and you're nice to others and that flea is a smug little bastard who takes pleasure in other's discomfort and misfortune! Plus, I don't want to drive a vending machine in your face whenever I see you."

"Thank God. I like my face the way it is, thank you very much. But you're completely missing my point." He says back.

"And what is your point exactly?" I say before stepping out of the way to let a group of middle schoolers walk by.

Stepping back into place next to Tom, he replies. "My point is that you should at least try to be nice to him. Maybe the only reason he holds his knife up at you is because you always want to punch the life out of him!"

"The only reason I try to punch him is because he starts it first! On the first day he met, he cut me right in the chest. I even have the scar to prove it if you don't believe me!" I half-yell back.

Stilling walking for what feels like forever, Tom brings a hand up to smack his forehead. "Just try! I don't want you to keep getting into fights with him and getting in trouble every 40 minutes at school!"

"Well he started it! I mean seriously, did you see those pictures? Not only is he a little bastard, he's a slut!" I say as I recall the crude, half-naked pictures of the flea. Almost unnoticeably, I shudder at the memory. He's so pale and thin… it's almost scary.

"Let me ask you one more time, Shizuo. Why do you hate Izaya? And give me a _real_ answer this time."

"I already told you, I just do."

"Shizuo."

"What?" I say as we turn a corner, finally reaching the apartment's entrance. Reaching for my keys in my pocket, I pull them out, unlock and open the glass door and let Tom step in first.

As we go up the flight of stairs in front of us, Tom continues, his voice echoing faintly with each word. "That's not a reason."

"Ok. You want a real reason? Well here's a thought, he tried to _kill_ me on the first day we met. Happy?" I say holding onto the rail next to me for unneeded support.

"Maybe that's his way of getting your attention?"

"My ass."

Finally reaching the second floor, we walk down a long hallway until we reach the end of it. On the way, Tom still wouldn't give up on the topc that no, me and Izaya will _never_ be friends. Ever.

After unlocking the door, Tom says, "Well what if Izaya was Kanra-san?"

I blush at the thought of Kanra-san. "But Kanra-san is Shinra. He fits the description."

"And that would be?"

"He says inappropiate things sometimes."

"So does Izaya. When Shinra does it rarely isn't about Celty, whoever that is. Plus Izaya even gave you those pictures of himself." He says as I mentally bang my head against a wall.

Thanks for reminding me.

Fuck!

With the door unlocked, I try to walk in but Tom puts his arm in front of me telling me I can't go in.

"What else?"

"Uhm… He has dark hair?" I say not 100% sure.

"Izaya's hair is black, Shinra's is only brown. It barely counts as dark, Shizuo."

"Younger siblings?" I say once again sounding like I'm asking a question instead of stating a fact.

"From what Shinra's told me, Izaya has two younger sisters."

"So?"

"You never know."

"But it isn't, Izaya. Even though it isn't any better that Kanra-san is Shinra, it can't be Izaya!"

"Think about it, Izaya matches the description too! He fits it even more than Shinra does!"

"Just drop it!" I say frustrated over Tom's persistants. Geez! Since when was he like this? The Tom I know always knew how and when to let things go.

"Fine." Tom says slightly defeated and for a few seconds we are left standing in the hallway in silence.

Seriously, Tom. I have enough things on my mind. For instance, I am scarred for life with those images of that flea still in mind, the guy I'm crushing on his Shinra, and we might be out of milk!

"Shizuo." Tom says, breaking the silence as his voice echoes.

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, Shinra doesn't have siblings. Izaya does."

And with that, Tom walks in first and I am left standing staring blankly as dangerous thoughts begin to consume my mind.

* * *

Sorry for the slow updates. I am currently studying for exams, getting ready to move into a knew house, learning Korean, Japanese, and Spanish and I always feel like sleeping when I'm on my period ;A;

Anyways thank you for all the reviews you guys! :DD

So tell me what'cha think? :3


	12. 12:58 AM

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

Sorry about the mistakes! D:

Please read the note at the bottom after reading this chapter please! ^^

* * *

_"Just so you know, Shinra doesn't have siblings. Izaya does."_

Lying in bed with my warm sheets wrapped loosely around my body, I roll over onto my side and stare blankly at my digital clock. The bright red light stands out amongst the dark shadows and immediately catches my attention.

12:58 AM

Damnit!

For the past hour I've been lying in bed unable to fall asleep. No matter how comfortable I am—how beat down, and tired my body is or how heavy my eye lids are at the moment, I just can't seem to sleep. It's as though right when I'm about to doze off and get a good night's rest, I'm brought back fully awake even though my body is aching for some sleep.

Mentally, I sigh in complete frustration. If I could, I'd blame Tom for this.

Oh wait.

I _can_ blame Tom for this because he _is_ to blame!

Even though I would never, _ever_ blame Tom, even if something is his fault, _this_ is just too much.

Ok so, ever since the both of us got back to the apartment, the both of us got into an argument. Err… well… I'm not sure if you could call it an argument since we didn't actually argue. It was just me and him yelling back and forth at each other—Ok well, when I say it like that it kind of does sound like one, right?

Wait, that's not what I'm trying to say here.

What I _am_ trying to say is that Tom made me realize something. Although I really wish he never, ever, in a million years mentioned it, everything might end up way worse than the way things already are if he didn't. Although right now, the lack of shut eye I'm getting is going to bite me in the ass for school tomorrow. I just know this is way more important than a few hours of sleep.

So anyways, according to Tom, Shinra isn't Kanra-san. And although I'm extremely relieved since hey, I'm not crushing on one of my best friends, what I'm about to say takes that good news and crushes it into a million tiny little pieces.

Here it goes…

So according to Tom, there is an extremely, unbearable high chance that Karna-san, the person I developed feelings for based purely on personality…

… Is Izaya.

That smug 'I love all humans' flea.

Orihara fuck-damn-_shit_ Izaya.

Now if I could, I would hit Tom for bringing that up because now that it's in my head, it won't get out. Ever since I walked into the living room and closed the door behind me, I haven't been able to think about anything else. Like any normal person needing a distraction, I tried doing things that would help take my mind off of it.

At first I tried watching some TV. While I was doing so, Tom was taking a shower which gave me some time to think and sort things out loud as I stared with half-interest at the TV. After a few minutes, I had forgotten all about it. But unfortunately, Tom came out of the shower and asked me if I believe in what he said about Izaya yet.

Later, I tried going out and walking around for a bit. I decided then that I needed some fresh air to help clear my mind.

This, actually, worked the fastest and was the best one. As I walked back to the apartment, a few blocks away, I ran into Kyohei. We both exchanged hello's and then he started to chuckle. When I asked him why he was, Kyohei told me he was surprised to see my clothes weren't cut and that I didn't get into a fight with Izaya since that's usually what happens when I go out.

When I finally got home, I tried reading a book. It didn't do anything but bore me. Then I tried taking a shower, but when I looked into the mirror before putting on my shirt I saw the scar that bastard Izaya left me when he first started attending Raira. After the shower I tried numerous things like cleaning the apartment, buy the ingredients off the list Tom made, and so on.

Sadly…

Nothing worked.

But can you blame me?

Izaya, the smug ass little prick who's done nothing but irritate, anger, provoke, attempt-to-hurt, and piss me off, might be the person I've been dying to meet. That stick of a man might be who I'm meeting at the school's festival—

SHIT.

THAT'S IN SIX DAYS!

Immediately, I sit up and I groan as my body aches; my system telling me I need some rest. But like always, my mind over powers my body and I ignore the sore aching coming from my arms, legs, and torso. My warm blanket slides off my shoulder and I shift until I feel the cold floor under my bare feet. With my knees bent at the edge of my bed, I run a hand through my bleached hair.

Shit! Shit! _Shit_!

Kanra-san… it can't be Izaya. If it was him, I'm pretty sure I'd know it was him, right? Even if it is over the internet, I'd probably be able to tell by his smug, smart-ass replies…

_**Yuki-san:** What about you?_

_**Yuki-san:** What do you look like?_

_**Kanra-san:** Like a dark haired sex god._

_**Yuki-san: **Then what does a sex god look like?_

_**Kanra-san:** Me._

…Oh God.

OH GOD.

Running my hand through my hair once more, my palm lightly grazes against my forehead and I realize how hot I've gotten just thinking of…

No.

No.

No no no no.

Reluctantly, I move my hand from my forehead to my cheek. My eyes widen when I realize my cheeks are on fire in what I assume is a deep, pink blush. Getting up from my bed, I begin to quickly pace in a circle in front of my bed deep in thought.

What if Izaya _is_ Kanra-san? What the fuck will I do? I mean, I sure as Hell won't be able to look at him the same. It'll just make things… awkward. The anger and hatred will turn into well… awkward anger and hatred.

Whenever I'll try to jab my fists into his smug, pale face of his, I can't help but imagine myself hesitate. And if I hesitate around him well… who knows what he'll do? With that little flickblade of his who knows what he'll cut at first?

Although I've taken numerous cuts from him before, without getting hurt or feeling anything, if he stabs or cuts me in the right area then I'm dead.

Damnit, Shizuo! Think of something positive! Maybe Izaya isn't Kanra-san. Maybe it's Shinra…?

'Maybe it's Shinra?' Like that's any better!

"Ugh!" I yell as I stop my pacing and bring my hands to grip my blonde hair in frustration.

I don't know which is worse in this situation, to be honest. There's a chance of Kanra-san being Izaya; the smart-ass little flea who takes pleasure in other's discomfort and does nothing but push my buttons. Or Shinra; my wacky, happy-go-lucky best friend since childhood.

Falling back onto my bed I sigh and roll over, wrapping myself back into my sheets. I need to know if I'm crushing on Izaya or Shinra. Although the thought scares me in both cases, not knowing is really starting to bother me. When I sit up with my blankets still very much around me, something across the room on my desk catches my eyes.

"Hm…"

* * *

"I have to go now, sorry."

"Eh?"

"I'll talk to you later, Izaya-kun! Good night!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Little shit hung up on me. Oh well~" Ending the call and quickly stuffing my cell phone into my pocket, I turn around a little in my computer chair, stealing a glance at computer screen.

12:58 AM

Stopping my spinning with the heels of my shoes, I push myself up and out of my computer chair. Making my way to stand close to my large wall of a window, I smirk to myself as I look out to see the bright lights and surprisingly busy sidewalks.

Kida Masaomi.

What an idiot.

Now don't get me wrong, he's cute and all—damn sexy when I've got him panting, wanting more, face pink, and hair sticking to his face due to all the sweat. But the kid seriously needs to learn some things about the real world.

Something he should learn about the real world is that sex doesn't necessarily mean 'love.' Just because to people decide to do it like animals during mating season does not mean that they're going to be with each other forever. The kid is a good fuck and so what? We've only known each other for what, a day? And that's excluding our little games of '20 questions' over the internet.

Judging from the way he's acting, he's already beginning to like me. Whether or not that is a good or bad thing, the good part being I'll be getting some 'release' more often and the bad meaning that he'll become clingy, I can't help but want to milk this even more. It might hurt him, but oh well, little Kida needs to grow up and learn how the world really works one day, right?

I'll keep fucking him as much as I like, but that doesn't mean it'll be anything more than a fuck. But in order for him to come to me willingly, I have to be kind to him. Sort of how you treat a small child or a dog.

I've already been acting nice towards him which feels… strange. I love all humans equally! Why should I treat just one nicer than I treat others? Then again, I have yet to meet anyone as _tight_ as him.

Turning around and leaning against the glass, I shiver slightly from the cold surface against the back of my neck with a smirk.

Sooner or later, he's going to confess to me and I won't have anything to say to him; sooner or later, I'm going to have to break poor little Kida-chan's heart.

"Oh well, that's just how it goes~" I mumble to myself as I listen to the sounds of the busy street below combined the the dull ticking of my clock.

For a moment, I stand there quietly listening to the city below me and can't help but feel fascinated. Humans are such interesting creatures. Although every human has their own specific need they need tended to and different wants, they all crave the same thing.

They all seem to crave—

_Beep_.

Eh?

As I cock my head to look in the direction of the sudden beep, my eyes soon find their place on my computer screen.

_Beep_.

Standing away from the large glass wall, I take a few steps then fall into my spinny chair. Quickly spinning in it once, I turn to face my computer.

Why look at that.

**Yuki-san: **Hey.

"Why hello there, Kida-kun~"

* * *

**Note:** First off, sorry for not updating for so long! I was hoping to update this before Christmas but I've been really busy with holiday stuff. And unlike other people who ended school on December 17th. **I ended school on the 23rd, 2 days before Christmas**. Also I kinda forgot how many days until the festival in this fic so let's just say it's in 6 days, mmk? I know, I know. I should know since this is my fic but I have the mentality and memory of a small child LOL.

Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! ^^b

Oh! Also, I hope you all had a good holiday and New Years! :D


	13. Thinking And A Game

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

Sorry about the mistakes! D:

* * *

**Yuki-san: **Hey.

**Kanra-san:** Heeey~!

**Kanra-san: **Why are you still up?

**Kanra-san: **Can't stop thinking about me~?

**Yuki-san:** Uh, sure.

**Kanra-san:** Don't feel ashamed, Yuki-saaaaan!

**Kanra-san: **I have that affect on people~!

**Yuki-san: **Ok then…

**Kanra-san: **So other than me on your mind, why are you still up?

**Kanra-san:** It's like 1 AM and there's school later!

**Yuki-san: **I just thought we'd get to know each other some more.

**Kanra-san: **Eh?

**Kanra-san: **Get to know each other more?

**Yuki-san: **Yeah.

**Kanra-san: **We've been playing 20 questions for a while now.

**Kanra-san: **What else is there to know?

**Yuki-san: **I don't know. Just more about you, I guess.

**Yuki-san: **I just feel like there's still a lot more to know.

**Kanra-san: **Like what?

**Yuki-san: **Uhm…

**Kanra-san:** I'm waiting~

**Yuki-san: **I don't know!

**Kanra-san:** Ne, ne! You can't even sort your thoughts out properly enough to tell me what you want to know?

**Kanra-san: **How interesting~

**Kanra-san: **If you want to know something, you're going to have to be specific!

**Kanra-san: **For example, if you ask me what my favorite food is

**Kanra-san: **My answer would be Ootoro~

**Kanra-san: **You can't just tell me to say things about myself without giving a general idea!

**Yuki-san: **Uhm, ok…

**Kanra-san:** Ne, what about you?

**Kanra-san: **What is your favorite food?

**Yuki-san: **I don't really have one.

**Yuki-san: **I like milk though.

**Kanra-san: **Fair enough answer~

**Kanra-san:** What about things that look like milk?

**Kanra-san:** If you know what I mean~

**Yuki-san: **That's disgusting!

**Kanra-san: **Apparently cum is suppose to be reall healthy!

**Yuki-san: **So? That doesn't mean I'm going to swallow my cum or anyone else's!

**Kanra-san: **You never know until you try~

**Yuki-san: **I think I'll just stick with milk, thanks.

**Kanra-san:** Fine! But you don't know what you're missing out on!

**Yuki-san:** Do I want to know how you know?

**Kanra-san:** I don't know, do you?

**Yuki-san:** ... On second thought. Nevermind. I don't want to know.

**Kanra-san: **Your loss~!

**Yuki-san: **Anyways, uhm… do you have a favorite movie?

**Kanra-san:** Not really.

**Yuki-san: **How about a favorite actor or actress?

**Kanra-san:** I can't really say. I like all of them equally~!

**Yuki-san:** But there are so many, how can you say you like them all the same?

**Kanra-san: **Because I can!

**Kanra-san:** Humans are so interesting!

**Kanra-san:** Each actor and actress have their own way of acting and expressing things,

**Kanra-san:** It wouldn't be fair picking!

**Kanra-san:** What about you?

**Kanra-san:** Do you have a favorite?

**Yuki-san:** Hmm… I guess I'd have to say Hanejima Yuuhei.

**Kanra-san:** Eh? Really? Why~?

**Yuki-san:** I don't know, I just do.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"Shizuo! Wake up!"

Bringing my blanket up over my head and rolling over, I groan tiredly. "I'm sleeping. Go away!"

_Knock. Knock._

"Shizuo, we have school today! Wake up already!" Tom's voice comes in loud and commanding before becoming muffled by the loud banging as he knocks on my door.

"Go away, Tom!" I groan, my mind and body completely drained of energy.

I knew I shouldn't have stayed up talking to Kanra all night, but I couldn't help myself. I _had_ to find out if that was Izaya I was really talking to. It was actually pretty useless because I still having no clue if it is him or not. In fact, I'm pretty sure he learned more about _me_ even though _I_ was the one asking questions.

Can you say failure?

"Shizuo!"

_Knock. Knock._

"Are you up yet?"

"Of course I am, how else would I be able to yell back at you? Stop knocking and yelling!" I groan once more and I can hear Tom sigh on the otherside of my door.

"Shizuo!" He says seriously and that's my cue to stop whining and get out of bed.

Reluctantly, I push myself up and groan when the light reflecting off the mirror in my room hits me straight in the eye. For a second there is an annoying orange blob in my vision and I blink a few times until it fades.

_Knock. Knock._

"Fine, Tom! Now stop knocking! You're being so loud." I say loudly and Tom finally relents, the sound of his footsteps can be heard as he slowly makes his way away from my door. _Finally_!

"Hurry up, Shizuo! School starts in 40 minutes!" I hear him calling from down the hallway as I get off my bed and grab my uniform lying on the ground. With the clothes in my hand, I grab a clean pair of underwear and socks before walking out into the hallway then into the bathroom tiredly.

40 minutes? That's still plenty of time! But knowing Tom, he'd probably want to go 10 minutes early in case anything pops up. It's useless going early since nothing _ever_ does.

After quickly stripping myself of my boxers, I step into the shower and turn it on. As my body moves on auto-pilot, reaching for my bottle of shampoo and squeezing some into the palm of my hand, I quickly wash my hair before moving onto the rest of my body.

With the warm water gently hitting my back, I try to think back to what Kanra and I talked about last night. To be honest, I don't even remember anything said. All I know was that I ended up telling him more about me instead of vice versa.

For about the sixth or so time, I ended up falling asleep on him and somewhere after that, my laptop died and shut off by itself. Or at least I'm pretty sure the battery died. Either that or I turned it off.

Hmm… What did we talk about? I know we went back to asking each other questions but still. Knowing that is useless unless I know what was asked and how he answered.

Seconds pass and I remember what we talked about up until I told him my favorite actor was Kasuka. I didn't use his real name though. Hmm... What _else_ did we talk about? There has to be something else said... something _useful_.

Something that will lead me in the right direction. Something that will help me find out who Kanra really is.

A few minutes pass and I can't remember else. Oh fuck it! I'm sure I'll be able to find out who Kanra is without having to talk to Kanra himself. Shinra always seems to know everything so I can probably ask him…

Oh yeah . There's a chance of _him_ being Kanra too.

Mother fuck.

After standing for another minute or two, I turn off the water and I shake my head and let the little drops of water fly everywhere. Some of it get's onto the walls and mirror, oh well. It's water, it'll just dry. With a soft yawn I dry myself off with my towel before hanging it back up then start to pull on my clothes as I continue to think to myself.

If I can't figure out who Kanra is through Kanra and I won't be able to ask Shinra without it being awkward… I guess I can say goodbye to finding out who Kanra really is.

Then again, I have the option of meeting him at the festival. But if I wait until then, I might as well be setting myself up to meet someone I wish I never met to begin with or Shinra. One situation will end up in a fight and the other will lead to an incredibly uncomfortable friendship afterwards.

What amazing options… _not_.

I'm pretty sure choosing between getting pepper sprayed in the face or a kick in the balls by a martial arts black belt would be easier. But that probably has to do with the fact that I can take pain better than most people but still, pepper spray in my face would burn like Hell and unlike big Shizuo, little Shizuo is _very_ sensitive.

After getting dressed up, I reach for my toothbrush and toothpaste. As I brush my teeth tiredly I try to sort things out in my head.

… After that fails within the first 30 seconds, I finish up and spit into the sink before rinsing and wiping my face.

"That was fast." Tom says as he sits on the couch with his cell phone out probably texting.

Shaking my head, Tom winces as some water hits him and I grin slightly. "Not really, I just kinda stood in the shower for the most part then rushed through everything after."

"Typical." Tom says with an amused smile as he wipes his cheek and cell phone screen with his sleeve. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?" My face drops a little as I am caught off guard.

"You know, what were you thinking about in there? Knowing you, you do all your deepest thinking when taking a shower." He says with a friendly chuckle and I return it with a smirk.

"That's stupid."

"But it's true, isn't it?"

"… Touche."

* * *

"This is probably one of the dumbest things you've ever said, and don't think I forgot about the aliens thing." I say chuckling as Tom and I walk into class a few minutes early. There is about 13 of our classmates here and the most of them seem to be girls that have taken a liking to Tom. I'm sure the only reason some of them are even here 10 minutes early is because they know how he feels about coming a little early to class.

Crossing the room and ignoring the stares and glances the both of us are getting from the girls, we sit at our assigned spots. Since the teacher thought it would be helpful to have Tom sit with a friend, the teacher told him to sit right in front of me.

After tiredly falling into my seat, Tom says, "Hey! I was 5 and they looked real on TV!"

"That was a cartoon, Tom. It looked as real as that talking Sponge."

"I was _5_! Anyways, I still think you should try." He says, turned around in his seat to look at me.

On the way here, he once again tried to push the idea of me trying to get along with Izaya. But unfortunately for him, the chances of me and that flea getting along is very unlikely and the thought of the both of us being friends is laughable.

"Well? Will you?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_."

"_No_."

"Shizuo."

"No."

"Come on! Just _try_, Shizuo!"

Resting my head on my hand, I groan. Seriously, why can't he just drop this? It's not like the world is going to explode if I don't. Though I'm pretty sure things will break, that's just how it is. "Why should I even bother? I don't like him, he doesn't like me. Done."

"Just think about it this way," His voice drops quietly into a whisper before he continues, "What if Kanra was Izaya? _Then_ what?"

Opening my mouth to talk back, I close it and he smiles back at me knowingly. Damn it.

"Exactly." He says in a triumphant tone. "Just think, maybe Kanra _is_ Izaya. Who knows? Maybe one day you two will end up with each other like that match maker says."

"I—" Though I'm pretty sure saying 'I'd rather get AIDS than be with him' isn't one of the smartest things to say, my reply was cut off by our teacher walking in and asking to speak with Tom. For a moment we look each other and my shoulders drop at his serious expression.

"… Fine, I'll _think_ about it."

And with that, Tom get's out of his seat and I turn my head to my left, looking out the window into the front of the school.

* * *

"Kida-kuuuuuun~!" I throw my arms around the small blonde.

"I-Izaya-kun!" He stutters as I pull him closer to me, his small back against my chest as I rest my head atop his. "D-Don't do that! I could've tripped down the stairs!"

"But look, if you hold onto me, you won't fall!" Teasingly, I take a step forward until his feet are on the edge of the first step.

"Izaya-k-kun!" He yells and I huff.

"Fine!"

After taking a few steps back Kida follows and he sighs in relief. While I was in class, I looked out the door and saw him walking down the hall by himself. Since we weren't doing anything important in class, I thought I'd follow him. To tell you the truth, I was _really_ hoping he was headed for the boys' room. But when I noticed him walk right past it and head for the stairs, I thought I'd go mess with him a little.

Right when he was about to take a step down, I threw my arms around him from behind and scared him. I know that could've ended up in him falling and hurting himself, I'd be here to catch him. After all, I love all humans! Why would I ever want to hurt one of them?

Though I still end up hurting them indirectly and emotionally, my point still remains valid.

"What are you doing?" He asks turning around, his face turning pink when I snake my arms around his waist.

With a smirk, I lean down and whisper playfully into his ear. "Just wanted to know if you were up for some fun~"

His breath hitches and my smirk widens. With a nod of his head, I pull away and look down at him with a small pout. "Although after last night, I don't think you deserve it~"

"Last night?"

Pretending you don't know, are you? Hah. Cute.

"Kida-kun fell asleep on me _again_!" I say, feigning hurt. "The least you could've done was message saying 'good bye' or something. No offense, but it was kind of stupid of you to hang up on me then go online right after."

Instead of saying anything back, Kida stares up at me with confused eyes and I cock an eyebrow curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you message me last night?" I ask him and he shakes his head 'no.' "Aren't you Yuki-san?"

"Yuki… san? You mean for that match making thing? Haha, no! I'm Bakyura-san!"

And it was at that moment that things became confusing yet all the more interesting.

So, my Yuki-san is still out there, huh?

Though I could care less as to finding my real match, who knows how much fun I'll be missing out on if I don't go find him?

* * *

So I basically rushed this, OTL. I might have to put this on hiatus until I finish some of my other fics since I can't take this one seriousy with other ideas for my other ones in mind. Plus, I have exams next week ;A;

Sorry if the ending where Izaya realizes Kida isn't Yuki-san is rushed and stuff. I just feel like things should get moving LOL.

Anyways, tell me what'cha think~? :3


	14. Visitor

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

Sorry about the mistakes! D:

**Note:** Though I don't know if I'm right or not, but according to my sources (also known as my aunts and uncles, lol) school in Japan starts in April. But I'm not entirely sure when it ends so... if anyone knows wanna tell me? xDD

* * *

Flopping onto my couch, I grab my remote and turn the TV on. After a few seconds of flipping through channels on my back, I leave it on the news channel. Since I love the human race, I _must_ know what's going on with them. Hearing about disasters, people being raped, killed, and kidnapped—it's all so intriguing!

After realizing none of it is interests me, which is quite surprising condsidering the fact something is _always_ going on, I drop the clicker on the coffee table in front of me and sigh. The only thing on the news are a bunch of screaming fans freaking out and fainting over Hanejima Yuuhei. It's stupid how they get so worked up over a celebrity without even knowing who they really are. For all they know, behind that pretty face and monotone voice, he might very well be a rapist.

Done with my musings over the stupid teenagers in today's society, my eyes flutter shut and my mind begins to think about the past couple of days. To be honest, the past few been _exhausting_. Besides the usual trouble making, and run-in's with the protozoan, my class has also been getting ready for the upcoming festival.

Though I found it stupid that they only started preparing only a few days ago, I did my part and helped in.

Surprising, isn't it? Me actually helping them with something as stupid as a school festival? But considering the fact that I was in charge of supervising everyone since the teacher didn't trust me touching anything, I found my job very enjoyable since I was allowed to yell at Namie without her back talk.

Thank God Shinra calmed her down and pulled her away from me everytime I did. Only God knows what she would've down to me with a hammer and few nails.

So now you may be wondering, 'what do you need a hammer and nails for?' Well, the answer is simple.

When we were deciding what to do with the class, one of the girls came up with the idea of setting up 'kissing booths' on one side of the room and then turn rest of the room into a pink and white, lovey-dovey cafe for people to eat sweets and other sugary things. Then some stupid girl came up with the idea that the cafe part be sort of like a host club where people can also spend time with students dressed up as waiters.

Despite the guys in the class being against the idea, the girls out numbered them. And since I apparently haven't helped out enough, the girls in my class are forcing me to work at the kissing booth _and_ work as a host for a bunch of air-headed girls.

They said that if I was working at both the kissing booth and host club, our class would be guarateed to be successful. And since I'm wanted by most of the population of Riara, male and female, they said having me work at the kissing booth would make it a complete smash.

Though it was rather flattering, I am _not_ willing to kiss just anyone for a buck. No way.

But because I was about to be forced into detention Shinra couldn't talk the teacher out of giving me, I agreed to work as a host. I'm pretty sure they aren't suppose to do any kissing.

Oh well. They should be happy I'm willing to do _something_. I mean, what the Hell do they want me to do? I can't hand people their sweets, talk to them, _and_ kiss random people at the same time! I'm only one person, damnit.

Also, I've spent the last few days searching for my dear Yuki-san. But it's been useless, really, for I have come up empty handed and just even moore curious than I was before. Since Kida Masaomi isn't Yuki-san, though I was 100% convinced he was, I've been lost try to find who my mysterious match really is.

But since I couldn't go looking for Yuki-san with the small blonde trailing behind me like a puppy, I decided to end whatever we had going out between us. As soon as I told him we were through, tears starting forming in the corners of his amber eyes.

To be honest, I don't have a clue as to why he started to cry. We weren't dating or anything, and we just fucked like what? Once or twice? It's nothing to shed a tear about.

And now, after days of going through and reading our conversations over and over, I have _yet_ to figure out who this Yuki-san really is.

It's shameful how even _I_ can't figure out who he is. And even though it's never a good idea to go with a gut feeling, I feel as though the answer is right in front of me but I'm just over looking it. That I know who he is but I just haven't put all of the pieces together yet.

It's frustrating, really.

Either I'm not looking in the right direction, or I'm just not looking hard enough. Whichever one it maybe, come tomorrow at the festival, I _will_ find out who Yuki-san is. Which reminds me…

Getting off my couch, leaving my TV on, I make my way towards my desk. After flopping into my chair and making myself comfortable, I turn it on and spin around for a few seconds. Pressing my heels on the ground to stop me from moving, I stare out my massive wall of a window.

School had just ended a while ago and though it was rather amusing, breaking a few hearts, it was overall quite dull. It probably has to do with the fact I haven't seen a certain blonde monster all day. Knowing him, he probably forgot how to tie his shoe laces and ended up staying home all day.

Laughing at the thought of the blonde lacking the ability to tie his shoes, which is probably true, I turn around to face my computer.

As I reach for the white mouse, I bring my other hand up to cover my mouth as a yawn. Just thinking about today is making me sleepy. Navigating the white little arrow towards the internet icon and opening it, I type in the school's website. After it loads, I log into the match maker part. I wonder if he's on—

_Pop_.

**Yuki-san:** Hey

Why look at that! It's as if he read my mind! How interesting!

**Kanra-san:** Heeeey~

**Yuki-san:** Are you still going to the festival tomorrow?

**Kanra-san:** Yepp!

**Kanra-san:** Other than the fact that my class is forcing me to go, how can I miss the opportunity of meeting you~?

**Yuki-san:** Forcing you? Are you in one of the classes that are performing or something?

**Kanra-san:** Not really.

**Kanra-san:** My class is doing some cafe thing and in the back of the room, we've got a kissing booth or two set up for all the lonely people in Raira. Not sure if we've made a second one, though.

**Yuki-san:** That's… interesting?

**Kanra-san:** Not really.

**Kanra-san:** I will be performing though.

**Yuki-san: **Oh really?

**Kanra-san: **I have to act like I actually like some of the people who come in.

**Yuki-san:** That's nice of you?

**Kanra-san:** Eh.

**Kanra-san: **The cafe part is also suppose to double as a host club kind of thing where people can socialize with the people serving food.

**Yuki-san: **Wait, you're being forced to be a waiter, right?

**Kanra-san:** Unfortunately.

**Yuki-san:** Then why not do something else?

**Kanra-san: **Because if I don't, my teacher will give me detention.

**Yuki-san: **Then work at the kissing booth?

**Kanra-san:** Can't. My lips are too delicious to let just anyone kiss.

**Yuki-san:** … Delicious?

**Kanra-san:** I bet if you knew who I was, you'd come and pay for a kiss from me~

**Yuki-san:** Sure.

**Kanra-san:** It's a dollar a kiss.

**Yuki-san: **And…?

**Kanra-san:** Just thought I'd let you get all your money saved up in case I do work at the kissing booth.

**Yuki-san: **Uhm, ok.

**Kanra-san: **The price might go up when I'm there so, I'm not sure.

**Kanra-san:** Haha! Oh well~

**Yuki-san:** Ok then.

**Kanra-san:** Ne! What's with the short replies all of a sudden?

**Yuki-san:** My hands are still kind of sore.

As I type a sarcastic and witty reply, he quickly messages me, causing me to erase it and type up a new reply.

**Yuki-san:** And it's not from doing what you're thinking of!

**Kanra-san:** And what was I thinking of then?

**Yuki-san:** Something sick, I bet.

**Kanra-san:** Anyways, I just wanted to tell you to meet me on the roof at 1:30

**Yuki-san: **But the roof is always closed off during festivals.

**Kanra-san:** Don't worry!

**Kanra-san:** I have my ways~

**Yuki-san: **I'm kind of scared to know what you're going to do in order to get up there, but ok.

Before I get a chance to reply, or even type for that matter, there is a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I call from my seat behind my desk. That's strange, no one actully comes to visit me. The only time it's happened is whe Shinra and Namie walk with me and say for a while.

_Knock. Knock._

"It's me."

Instantly, a smile makes it's way onto my face before it twists mischievously. After quickly saying good bye to Yuki-san, I turn off my monitor and make my way to the door. Going onto my toes, I look into the eye whole.

"Why look who decided to show up~" I say loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

With an unamused grunt, he knocks on the door again. This time, with enough force to make the door shake a little. "Open up, kid."

"What's the magic word~?"

"Open up or I'm leaving. _Now_."

Immediately I stand back down and unlock the door before opening it, my grin still on my face. "So what brings you here, Shiki-san~?"

"I thought I'd visit. Afterall, your parents did hire me to keep an eye on you while you're living by yourself. And you're parents paid me and my men to protect you at all costs."

"Oh really? You came just to check if I was fine? Ne! I thought you came to visit me for something else~" I purr, stepping out of the way to let him in before closing the door with my foot.

"Pfft. Now tell me, why _else_ would I be here, other than to check up on you?" He asks, his boring tone filling my ears with a hint of amusement. After seeing him look so indifferent and hearing his voice speak emotionlessly, it's very easy for me to notice the smallest change in his expression and voice at times.

Turning around to face me, I snake my arms around his neck and press myself against him, a devilish smile on my face. Though his expression would appear unchanged to everyone else, I can tell he's thinking the same thing I am. The look in his eyes... Hah.

It's like this everytime he comes to 'check up' on me.

We chat a little and after a few minutes, we end up fucking for hours until one of us gives up. Usually it get's to the point where it's until one of us passes out, really. And by until one of us passes out, I mean until _I_ pass out.

"I thought you came to visit me so we could have a little fun~" I say leaning to whisper in his ear before giving it a small nip, grinding my hips against his softly. "Besides, the only time you do visit is when you're looking for a good fuck, right?"

"I usually come to make sure you're not dead. But every time I come to see you, it always leads to us going at it." He says, placing a hand on my hip and my smirk deepens as his hand trails lower and lower.

"So now you know that I'm well and breathing, why don't we get started, ne?"

Unwrapping my arms I have securely wrapped around his neck, I bring them between our chest and slide down onto my knees. From there, I unbutton and unzip his pants in front of me before pulling down his pants and boxers with practiced ease.

"No teeth." He commands, and I smirk.

"Yes, Shiki-san~"

* * *

"What? No!" I grab a pillow and throw it against the wall. Tom, who had been leaning against my wall, yelped, and stepped out of the way as I chucked my pillow. Even though it was just a pillow and not a book or something hadrer, I managed to throw with enough force to knock down picture frame hanging on the wall.

After sighing, Tom reached down and hung it back. Walking over towards the bed and flopping onto my springy mattress next to me, Tom looks at the screen curiously, "What happened?"

"He went off." I say only to have Tom chuckle. Cocking an eyebrow curiously, I look at him. "What's so funny?"

"What happened to the whole 'it's Shinra!' and 'it's Izaya!' thing? Weren't you scared of Kanra-san being either one of them?"

Lifting my hand off the keyboard of my laptop, I wave it off. "I got over that."

There is a tone of curiousity in Tom's voice as I close my laptop, "Oh really?"

"Yepp."

"Please, explain." Tom chuckles and I move off my bed with my laptop to go charge it. As I connect my charger into my laptop before plugging it into the outlet next to my desk, I speak.

"There isn't anything to explain. It just can't be Shinra and it just can't be Izaya. End of story." I say as a matter of factly.

"You're half right, if that makes any sense," After plugging it in, I slump against the wall next to my laptop and look at Tom in confusion.

"'Half right?'"

"You're right about Kanra-san not being Shinra, but you're wrong about him not being Izaya."

I roll my eyes and he continues, "Just listen to me, Shizuo. I've talked to Kyohei and Shinra about this—"

"YOU TOLD SHINRA—?"

"Don't worry! It's not him—!"

"How do you know?" I panicked as soon as he mentioned Shinra's name. If he talked to him about my thoughts about him possibly being Kanra-san then I'm fucked. Whether or not he is Kanra, it's still pretty damn awkward when you think about it.

"Because, Shinra didn't even sign up in the first place."

I stare blankly.

"Are you _serious_?"

"Why would I lie to you, Shizuo? Trust me." Though I have a little doubt left in me, by the way Tom's voice suddenly became serious. I'm going to have to take his word on it.

Speechless, I stare at him. It can't be Izaya. It just can't be. Sure he and Kanra have the same, sexual, strange way of talking but so do other people, right? And everything else, like his favorite color. Kanra said his is red and just because Izaya just so happens to wear red everyday doesn't mean it's his favorite too, right?

So what if Izaya happens to have two younger sisters just like Kanra? It's coincidence. And the same goes for everything else. It'a all just one, big, strange coincidence.

The chances of Kanra being Izaya are highly unlikely because it just can't be him.

It just can't.

... Can it?

* * *

**A/N: **I AM SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS SO SLOWLY YET I HAVE TIME FOR OTHER FICS. I just want this one to be perfect ;n;

Anyways thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Oh! Btw, if you guys didn't know, I have new fics x) Here they are:

**Down With Love!: **Rule #1, no matter how cute he is, don't fall in love. Rule #2, no matter what he makes you feel, don't fall in love. Rule #3, no matter what happens, don't fall in love. Rule #4, no matter how much you long for him, don't fall in love. And most importantly, rule #5, don't fall in love! - Basically it's Izaya as a nanny working for Shizuo and yeah, there's more of an explaination in the first chapter. lol.

**Toys: **In which Shizuo decides to use the interesting things he finds in Izaya's closet in bed. YAOI. PWP. - Awh yeah (; LOOOL.

**Popsicle:** Highschool one-shot. About Izaya's 'interesting' way of eating a popsicle and the reactions it gets out of a certain protozoan. - Oh! There's an important question at the bottom so please answer it after reading it, thank you!

And yeah, bye for now! ^^


	15. Preparations

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

Sorry about the mistakes! D:

Oh yeah, hi, Julia.

Nyan~

* * *

"Eekk!" As dozens of girls begin swarm around me in the sewing room, like a pack of wolves cornering it's prey, they squeal like pigs and screech like annoying teenage girls, which they all are. Their high pitched howling is so unbearable at this point, that I bring a hand to cover both of my ears. That high pitch screaming cannot be good for my hearing. Or anyone else's, as a matter of fact.

I'm pretty sure dogs all over Tokyo can hear them. Jeez.

How this group of girls grew this big is _beyond_ me.

At first, it started off with three girls in the sewing club making a few adjustments to this dumbass outfit I am forced to wear. No big deal, right? Just three innocent juniors doing what they were told. Then one out of the three started taking pictures of me when I wasn't looking, and they sent it to one or more of her friends, who sent it to their friends, who sent it to their other friends, and so on and so forth. Soon enough, girls came walking in and ugh, I don't even want to continue.

My headache will just worsen the more I think about it.

"H-Hello, ladies?" I say, their unsettling stares making me feel nervous and unfathomably annoyed.

Standing in the middle of the crowd of girls that somehow formed and doubled, I try my hardest not to scowl. My mom always said to treat a lady with respect. So even though they sound like bats screeching horridly into megaphones instead of girls, I wave and make a pitiful attempt to smile sweetly.

Err… smile in general.

"EEKK!"

_Big_ mistake.

Their voices only increased in volume as some of them swoon. It's strange—Wait, did that chick just _faint_? Well… that's kind of over the top. When no one makes a move to go help her, I worry. Does she need help? She's just kind of lying there. I would go over there and help her, but I don't think I can make it through all of these girls in order to do so.

I sigh, my conscious is never going to let me live this down, but I've got to get out of here.

I'm sure someone will help her.

"Excuse me, girls, but I have to go." I say and, slowly stepping back, I turn around and jump out of the large window behind me as quickly as possible.

Thank God I was on the first floor because heights are _not_ my forte.

In a white suit, pink and black striped dress shirt, black tie, and matching white and pink shoes, I run towards the entrance of our school, head ducked down in an attempt to hide my face.

I just_ had_ to be at the very end of the left wing of the school. Ugh.

And this stupid outfit.

Even though I'll be seen wearing this sooner or later, I pick later. I'd rather not have to deal with the looks and whispering I can already feel happening around me; all the confused and amused stares and annoying bug like buzzing. Keeping my head down isn't very effective, though, now that I think about it. I mean, just how many six foot blondes do you see walking around Raira? Hmm?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

Running past a few juniors setting up last minute booths, game stations, and decorations, I do my best to avoid all contact. _Especially_ eye contact. Earlier, while I was changing, this girl gave me pink contacts. Do you know how hard putting on contacts is? She told me how to put them on, and I swear, it took me over a _dozen_ tries just to get _one_ on correctly.

I even dropped one of them and do you have any idea how long it took me to find it?

And the color… Honestly, _pink_ eye contacts?

What a _girly_, not to mention _strange_, color!

I groan. I shouldn't even be in this get-up! My class is doing a fucking haunted house. But for some _strange_ reason, my teacher pushed me into working with Shinra's class. But oh, that's not the worse part. The worst part is that I'm stuck having to work around—

"Shizu-chaaaan~!"

_Shit_.

Finally reaching the front doors, I look over my shoulder reluctantly, only to see a smiling Izaya waving happily at me. Wind picks up, and his hair flies up from his face revealing his abnormally reddish eyes. Annoyinngly, he licks his lips teasingly before he smirks. The sight sickens me and my stomach turns uncomfortably. Something isn't right about that smirk or that look on his face.

And that lip licking thing is just plain _wrong_.

"What do you want, flea?" I half growl, my hand gripping the door handle tightly. I'm surprised it didn't break.

"I, Orihara Izaya, just wanted to say I _love_ you, Heiwajima Shizuo!" He yells loudly, his horrid voice echoing throughout the school yard. The students around us stop their work to look at Izaya and I with somewhat amused expressions. Some girls giggle and one of them with the name tag 'Erika' swoons as her male friend 'Walker' catches her. "I just love, love, _love_ you!"

This is _so_ fucking embarrassing…

With a scowl, a blush tinting my angry features, I flip him off and turn back to enter the school speedily. I don't need any of his shit right now.

Or later.

Or ever, really.

Opening the large door, I walk in and keep my eyes straight ahead. Around me, students are setting up the decorations. First year girls can be seen hanging posters and decorations with some of the boys in their class. A group of boys, one dark haired boy on a ladder while his friends hold the bottom of it, next to me are hanging up a large banner. The long sign welcoming people for later on in the day.

The festival is suppose to go on during the school day, but because there are so many new students with tons and tons of ideas, the school decided to let this school day be a work day to finish setting up, and have the festival start when last period was suppose to start. That way it will be ready for sure, and so family and friends from other schools can come visit.

_"Is that Shizuo?"_

_"You mean Heiwajima Shizuo?"_

_"Yeah! He's right over there."_

_"Is that really him?"_

_"He looks so hot in that!"_

_"Oh, I know right?"_

Ignoring the whispers and not so subtle stares, I plaster on the calmest, most nonchalant expression I can muster and quickly make my way back to class. I figure the fast I get there the better; better for me since I'll be out from under all these eyes and better for everyone else around me because I am_ this_ close from punching someone in the face.

Don't they know it's rude to stare?

Jeez.

With my peripheral, I see heads of some girls turn as I walk by before they turn to whisper to one another. I roll my eyes. Because I totally don't know you're talking about me. Guys I pass are left staring at me as they cover their mouths in an attempt to cover up any snickers.

Heh. What _smart_ boys.

If any of their annoying little laughter found its way to my ears, I would've taken the desk next to them, and beaten them with it within an inch of their lives.

Suddenly, more students pile into the hallway. And just like the others I've passed by, they stop and stare at me as they continue to walk. I can practically _feel_ everyone's eyes on me. Each pair of eyes on me heating my body up like lasers. Though I am rather tempted to look at everyone and ask what's weird about a guy in pink, I bite my tongue knowing it isn't a good idea. I'll just be digging myself deeper into this embarrassing little whole.

And knowing me, I'll end up losing control and probably beat someone up.

Because it's never a good thing when someone's injured.

"Oh, Shizu-chaaaaaan~!"

Although, an injured Izaya doesn't sound too bad right now. In fact, I think I could go for that.

With fists clenched menacingly, I look over my shoulder. Sadistic crimson orbs lock with my caramel eyes and we stare each other down from across the hall. Students caught in between us run off to the sides in fear of getting hurt, boys and girls quickly making their way into safety. Soon, Izaya's pale face contorts and to my dismay, that stupid fucking smirk of his hits his lips.

I frown instantly. "What do you want?"

Rolling up the sleeves of my white and pink outfit, I clench my fists. With an intimidating expression, I bare my teeth and angrily make my way to Izaya. Unlike most people who would have fled immediately, Izaya saunters his way over to me casually, a small jump in his step.

Yeah. That's right. You better walk like that as much as you can. As much as it annoys me, savour it because I promise you, Izaya, when I'm done with you, you won't be walking around like that.

Then again, how does one walk without legs?

With his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dark jeans lazily, Izaya cocks his head to the side and smiles mockingly, saying, "Ne, ne, don't get so worked up. All I wanted to say was that I like your outfit. I never thought pink would be your color, Shizu-chan~"

My eyebrow twitches. I'm irritated enough, so why must you point out the outfit? Like I don't already know.

Suddenly, a small figure runs in between us. Weak arms try to push each other away and I look down, my interest piqued. "Shinra?"

"H-Haha, no fighting, you two!" He says, his voice shaky as he pushes with all of his might. "I've been told to keep my eyes on the both of you, and my grade depends on it! So, please, guys!"

"I'm not doing anything, Shinra-kun." Izaya says innocently. He puts on a look of mock-hurt and pouts. I roll my eyes at it instantly. "I'm hurt. Are you saying _I'm_ starting a fight? Why am I being pushed with all the blame/"

"I'm saying this to the both of you, Izaya-kun." Shinra looked over to me. "Get to my class, my teacher wants to have a word with you."

* * *

A/N: The reason I haven't been able to update a lot is because of tumblr. You guys have no idea how distracting it is, lol. This was a really crappy update, but this was to show I plan on finishing this. So, uhm, review? I started getting reviews for this out of nowhere a while ago and it reminded me that people are still waiting on this xD.

If you guys haven't noticed, Shizuo is dressed as Delic.~

I'm not use to writing in first person, so, uh, hopefully the next chapter won't be as lack luster as this one. Anyway, until next time!


	16. 10:02 AM

**Title:** Anonymous.  
**Author:** Navigate Me.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya and Shizuo have two major things in common: they both hate one another, and end up falling for an anonymous student they met over Raira's dating site. But what will they do in order to find out who they are? What'll happen when they find out who their anonymous really is?

* * *

The two bodies squirmed against one another, completely out of synch and out of the other's rhythm. They perspired a little due to the warmth emitting from the body next to theirs, and insanely warm jackets that were beginning to become a nuisance. As hot and erotic as some people would have taken that situation to be from the sound of it, it was anything _but_ hot and erotic. Instead of kinky, steamy sex, Shizuo and Izaya had followed Shinra's orders to see his teacher.

The man had been busy when they went to see him, and were directed to the councillor's office, which left them in their current predicament; sitting on the awkwardly small couch, in the awkwardly small room, not daring to choose between the other two seating choices—The dirty floor that would leave a mark on their ridiculously white clothing, or behind the councillor's desk where the teacher would be seated in any minute. Standing would have been a good choice… If there was enough room _to_ stand. The walls were not lined with various books and binders that eliminated whatever space was left.

Just _trying_ to get onto the couch was a challenge! Either the councillor needed to get rid of a few things, or move his or her office into a room, not a closet like the one it currently was.

So, as they were both seated on the small, old, black couch that popped both their personal bubbles, much to their dismay, they tried to distract themselves. It had done the trick… for a few minutes.

One began to look through the news on his phone, which was effective for the most part until it had become boring. He had already read all of it that morning while he was eating breakfast. The other had decided to look at the books on the shelf closest to him until he became bored as well.

It was then that both were reminded of how uncomfortable they were, and the lack of distance between one another. Just sitting there, so close to the blonde, made Izaya feel incredibly awkward for reasons unknown. He assumed it was the close proximity. Resting his chin in his hand as his arm rested on the couch's arm, he turned his head to look at the teen next to him.

Shizuo wasn't ugly. That much was obvious. Even Izaya had to admit it. Shizuo was very handsome. But, at the same time, the Heiwajima wasn't quite Izaya's cup of tea, and didn't have the intelligence to ever be.

_He's all muscle and no brains, he thought to himself._ Then teen snorted at the thought of Shizuo trying to do long division.

Shizuo turned his head. There was a growing scowl on his face that seemed to worsen the longer he stared at the raven. With an annoyed tone in his low bass, he asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Izaya gave a small shrug which he noticed annoyed Shizuo to no end, the latter's jaw clenching.

The blonde gave him one last look before the pocket of his white jacket began to vibrate, catching his attention as well as Izaya's. Going back to ignoring Izaya's existence, with great difficulty, what with the smaller teen's side pressed up against his, Shizuo pulled his cell phone out. It was a text from Kasuka asking him how he was doing.

Izaya could not see the text, and but even if he did, he would not have cared. The text seemed to brighten up the blonde, and he pondered who the message might have been from for a brief moment. He quickly gave up a mere second after. He had better things to think about.

Suddenly, the door swung open, hitting the side of the couch Izaya sat on. He jumped closer to Shizuo, the doorknob barely missing his head. _What in the world?, _Izaya thought. His train of thought was broken when he received a hard shove from the blonde.

"Don't touch me, flea."

"You should feel honoured, Shizu-chan.~" Izaya teased. He watched the nickname take its toll on Shizuo, and in his peripheral, caught his large, bandaged hands clench angrily. Izaya's amused expression shifted into one of confusion instantly. _Bandages? Since when?_

There was not a trace of concern or anything like it in Izaya, just a slightly piqued curiosity. _Hmm_…

"Okay, boys," Began the raven's teacher from behind the sturdy, wooden desk. His voice grabbed both teenage boys' attention, and then he proceeded to fold his hands on the table. "I know you two don't like each other, but—"

"But Shizu-chan just loves me.~" Izaya interrupted. His teacher decided to ignore it, and continue as if he had not said a word. Unfortunately, Shizuo could not let it go, and the teacher could see the blonde's temper rising.

"… You must put your differences aside to make today successful. So, will you two please behave yourselves today?"

There was a moment of silence. Izaya turned to look at Shizuo mockingly, and Shizuo turned to look at Izaya menacingly. Tension filled the room and mingled with the air. The teacher sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't want to resort to this, but, if either of you don't, you will be suspended."

"What? For how long?" Shizuo asked, whipping his head towards the teacher.

"I am not sure. It was all the principal has told me so far. All I know is that bad behaviour from either of you equals suspension. So, please, don't cause any trouble, okay, you two?"

"… Yes, sensei." Said both teens in unison.

* * *

The setting of the classroom looked as if it was an actual cafe. The desks had been moved, and were replaced with circle tables with elegant center pieces that varied from each table. Some had cute, pink ornaments, while some had a simple looking vase with flowers, which also gave the room a modest look as well. There were also matching seats, and next to the door was a counter that went along one of the walls. There pastries and various sweets were displayed for all to see. There were cupcakes, cakes, candies, tarts, crepes, things smothered in what appeared to be chocolate...

If one took away everyone in the room, and the annoying, girly atmosphere, and left only the sweets, Shizuo would have been in heaven. When Izaya's teacher had first told him to behave, he thought nothing of it. Sure, he would behave. But he said nothing about acting like he actually wanted to be there. However, when Shinra had promised to save him a little bit of everything they were serving—That was when Shizuo buckled down, and swallowed his pride.

_It's for the sweets,_ he chanted mentally. _It's for the sweets. But I wish I could at least be with my class instead of Shinra's. Being with a different class feels kinda weird._

He looked at his phone for the time. 10:02 AM. _Another few hours until I head to the roof to meet Kanra-san. _

Standing next to the door, he waited behind a white podium with his little notepad and pen. He had been given the job of not only being a waiter/host, but he was also told to lead people to tables and have whoever shows up seated. It seemed easy enough, and all he had to do was smile, take them to an empty table that looked clean enough, ask them what they wanted, and bring it to them.

It was a fast job that he tried to accomplish as quickly as possible so he could go back to standing by the door, doodling in his small note pad, texting, and do anything that didn't involve unnecessary talking.

_It could have been worse. I could be stuck at the back at that kissing booth like Izaya._

For a split second, Shizuo let his eyes wander off towards the back of the room. There, two kissing booths stood next to one another. Izaya was stationed behind one of them, with Namie at the other one looking as bored as ever. The class had decided that there should be two booths, one with a girl and one with a boy to appeal to all orientations.

According to Shinra, when no girls raised their hands, Izaya had volunteered Namie and without getting a word in herself, she was chosen. It was an amusing situation, but if Shizuo were her, he would have smashed Izaya's head into the closest wall. A boy made his way towards Namie's booth, and, with a swift turn of her head, he was ignored. She had begun talking to Izaya, and the teen walked away, head hanging dejectedly. The scene made Shizuo wince, _Poor guy._

"E-Excuse me."

Shizuo turned attention away from the boy, who had slowly made his way towards the door, to the group of girls standing in front of the podium.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, are you four waiting to be seated?" He asked casually, offering a smile he thought looked awkward. Fortunately, the girls found it cute, and returned it with happy smiles of their own.

"Y-Yepp!" Stuttered one of the girls.

"Okay, uh," He looked away to scan the room for any empty tables. There was one right next to the window near the front.

"Just follow me." Said the blonde as he made his way to said table, pen, notepad, and menus in hand. The girls followed closely behind, giggling and whispering amongst each other as if Shizuo had lost his sense of hearing. He could him them loud and clearly, although he was starting to wish he couldn't.

When they reached the empty table, the girls took their seats, and flipped through the menus Shizuo handed them. Ignoring one girl's flirtatious looks, he quickly took their orders, and turned on his heel to go get them their food.

"Here." Shizuo said as he placed the white note on the counter. Shinra took the slip and began to place their orders on a circular, sleek, silver tray.

"So, how's your job going?" Asked the cheery brunette as he cut a piece of cake. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, a white apron that wrapped around his waist revealing a black vest, black pants, and matching black shoes. Shizuo envied him. The only obnoxiously pink thing on him was his bow tie.

"Not as bad as I thought it'd be." He replied truthfully. No one had done anything to piss him off, so that alone was good. Not to mention Izaya hadn't spoken a word to him since they left the councillor's office.

"See? What'd I tell you? It's not that bad! Besides, since you're doing such a good job, here!" The smaller boy held out a white and pink cupcake. "Go on, eat it."

Shizuo took it graciously, and finished the small pastry in two bites. His taste buds jumped happily at the sweet flavor, and he sighed in satisfaction. "Thanks, Shinra."

"No problem, Shizuo-kun!" He handed the tray to the blonde, who then made his way to the table of girls awaiting their orders and a chance to flirt with him.

* * *

"_Namieeeee_."

"What?"

"I'm bored." Izaya whined immaturely. He shot her a pout that was anything but effective. She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair after straightening out her magenta and white dress.

"Good for you. I am, too."

Reaching for his cellphone on the table before him, Izaya checked for the time. 10:02 AM.

_Oh? Only 10? Hmm. I wonder if Yuki-san remembered our little meeting later. _

After putting his phone into the back pocket of his white pants, Izaya looked around the frighteningly pink and white room with sore eyes. It felt like he was looking at the sun, and all the pink and white was starting to make him feel dizzy. Never had he seen so much pink in his life. And the white was just _blinding_. The wallpaper that covered the walls gave him a headache. The striped wallpaper with only bits of black was a terrible idea, and he cursed whoever decided it was a good idea.

_I wish I was in the Home Ec. room instead. At least there I'd have something to do and my poor head feels like it's going to blow up._ He groaned.

In the next room over, the majority of the girls in his class were busy baking and making sweets. Because all of them knew how to bake, with the exception of the 'lovely' young woman next to Izaya at the moment, while all the boys in the class were absolutely clueless, it was decided all the boys work as waiters/hosts and whatnot. They could have done something easier and much more amusing. Like a haunted house or something. At least then he'd be entertained and get a few laughs watching students scream in fear.

So, there he was, bored out of his mind, sitting next to Namie, who was as bored out of her mind as he was with his. Suddenly, a boy got up from his seat and began walking towards Namie. Izaya's eyes drifted to the girl next to him, and she began to speak.

"So, Izaya, how are you?" She asked, her face desperate. She was as reluctant about kissing strangers as Izaya was, if not more. "Izaya?"

"I'm very good, Namie-chan. How are you?" He said.

Namie looked thankful.

"Well, I'm doing very well; I'm just a little hungry. I skipped breakfast thing morning because I woke up a little late and..." The boy saw that he had been denied, and turned around to walk away with an air of rejection. Izaya wanted to feel sorry, and he did. He felt sorry the boy had to _pay_ for a kiss_. It must suck to be that lonely_, he thought all but sympathetically.

"Thanks." Namie said stoically.

"You are very welcome, Namie-chan." Izaya said in his casual, amused tone that sometimes made the girl's skin crawl.

* * *

**A/N:** Why is it in third person? I don't really know. I'll be rewriting previous chapters, and sorry for the mistakes!


End file.
